A Certain Scientific Love Story
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Accelerator #1 yang terkuat level 5, dan Misaka Mikoto #3 Rail gun, Mereka 2 Esper lavel 5 punya kesibukannya masing-masing dan kisahnya masing-masing, jalan yang berbeda dalam hidup mereka, takdir pertemuan kembali dan kenagan masalalu, Kakine Teitoku #2 Academy City... bagian dari kegelapan kota.. pertemuan yang berbeda Takdir membawa mereka ke suatu arah yang tidak diketahui...
1. Chapter 1

With You

By: Za L Fernandes

Toaru Majutsu no Index bukan punya saya, cuma pinjem char aja xD

Genre: Romance n Comedy

Rate: T (Mungkin :P)

Pairing: #1 n #3 :P

PERINGATAN: ANEH, OOC, GAJE, BAHASA GK JELAS N SALAH KETIK DIMANA2, XD

Hallo minna, yah fic ini cuma buat keisengan semata :v gimana ya menurut ane pairing ini menarik xD dua tsundere :v :v ow iya maaf sekali lagi lok Accelerator OOC banget n Mikoto juga :v btw soal seting tempat ane gk apal daerah2 di Academy city :v Inspotasinya dari beberapa fic b. Inggris ttg pair ini xD

Selamat Menikmati,

Chapter 1: Bertemu

###

Academy City, sebuah kota dimana teknologi berkembang pesat. Sebuah kota yang mengembangkan kekuatan esper dengan teknologi. Di kota ini esper dibedakn dalam 5 level dan tambahan level 0 untuk yang tidak punya kekuatan. Esper level 5 adalah yang tertinggi dan jarang. Tapi terkadang menjadi yang terhebat di antara level 5 pun tidaklah mudah. Bukan berati menjadi yang terkuat punya segalanya.

Disuatu taman di distrik 13, terlihat seorang anak berambut putih berumur sekitar 7 tahun sedang duduk di bangku dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Dia dikenal sebagai yang terkuat level 5 di academy city. Yang Terkuat hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan banyak anak lain bermain. Sampai ahirnya dia melihat seorang gadis kecil datang menghampirinya, dan bertanya,

"Apa kamu tahu bagaimana caranya membeli minuman di mesin itu?" Kata gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang menyapanya, namun anak berambut putih diam tetap saja, mengabaikannya dia terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya palingan gadis kecil itu pergi bila dia mengabaikannya. Karena tidak ada jawaban gadis kecil itupun kesal.

"Ya udah kalau tidak tahu bilang aja, gak usah pake diem segala sok cuek," kata gadis kecil itu. Si anak berambuat putih masih diam dan mengabaikannya.

"Ayolah aku bicara sama kamu, bukan sama tembok," si gadis kecil cembert karena diabaikan. Masih diabaikan, si gadis kecil pun kesal,

"Hei, jawab dong kalau ada yang nanya,"

Karena lama-lama kesal juga si anak berambut putih pun mulai bicara.

"Diamlah, anak nakal, kalau mau beli tinggal masukin uang kelubang mesin itu, terus pilih minuman yang diinginkan." Katanya.

"Nah gitu dong dijawab," kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Si anak berambut putih cukup heran melihat sikapnya tiba-tiba datang terus tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja, 'Aneh' pikirnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga gadis kecil itu kembali menghampiri si anak berambut putih, dia hampir menangis,

"Mesin itu memakan uangku, tapi minumannya gak keluar," katanya sedih dan kesal.

"Kok bisa?"

"Gak tau, tadi aku masukin uang 1000¥ kemesin dan gak ada minuman yang keluar udah di pencet, terus uangnya juga gak mau keluar lagi," kata gadis kecil kesel. Membuat si anak berambut putih tertawa.

"Ha ha, kamu bodoh banget," katanya.

"Kenapa? Yang salah mesinnya!" Katanya cemberut.

"Mana mungkin mesinnya mau respon kalau uang kertas, sini aku kasih tau caranya," si anak berambut putih pun mendekati mesin penjual otomatis itu, lalu dia menendang nya,

Duak

Lalu satu minumanpun keluar,

"Hebat, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi," kata gadis itu, mau coba hal yang sama.

"Hei, ini tak semudah itu kau tau, ini cara ilegal." Kata anak berambut putih, tapi dia diabaikan, si gadis kecil mencoba menendang mesin itu,

Duak

Tapi tak terjadi apapun, kakinya malah kesakitan, dan diapun terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu tak semudah itu, anak nakal,"

"Mesinnya jahat, tapi kok kamu bisa?"

"Kamu tidak tau siapa aku? Aku Level 5 terhebat di kota ini,"

"Level 5? Keren! Aku cuma level 1 tapi suatu saat aku juga akan jadi level 5 terhebat," katanya penuh semangat.

"Gak ada yang keren dari menjadi level 5,"

"Kok gitu? Bukanya level 5 punya segalanya? Itu keren, aku iri,"

"Huh? Menjadi level 5 bisa membuatmu tak punya apapun, keluarga, teman... dan banyak musuh" katanya dengan nada sedih,

"Hei, bukanya aku temanmu?"

"Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan anak nakal yang lemah sepertimu? Level 1?"

"Sejak kamu bicara padaku, kamu punya teman sekarang,"

"Cih, aku gak mau punya teman level 1 sepertimu,"

"Hei, aku juga bakal jadi level 5!"

"Itu tak mungkin anak nakal, sekali level 1 tetap level 1,"

"Engak, aku pokoknya akan jadi level 5 yang terhebat sehingga bisa melindungimu,"

"Siapa yang butuh perlindunganmu anak nakal?"

"Kukira kamu punya banyak musuh, jadi kamu pasti butuh perlindunganku," katanya bangga.

"Terserah-terserah itupun kalau kamu level 5,"

"Ini janji, lo? Aku akan ada untuk melindungimu dan berada disampingmu selamanya," katanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking,

"Aku tak peduli,"

"Hei, mana tangganmu? Ini adalah cara membuat janji,"

"Baiklah, janji," kata anak berambut putih mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya,

"Hei, matahari sudah tengelam, aku mau pulang, mama sudah menunggu,"

"Ya ya ya, pergilah cepat, dan ambil ini!," katanya sambil melemparkan keleng,

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi!" Katanya lalu pergi menjuah,

Huh? Entah kenapa si #1 merasa ada yang salah, nama dia belum tau namanya, dipun berberbalik mencoba mencari gadis kecil itu namun dia sudah tidak ada.

###

Keesokan harinya dia ketaman itu lagi, entah kenapa dia sedikit berharap, seengaknya dia ingin tau nama gadis kecil itu.

Menunggu

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang,

1 jam

2 jam

Masih belum juga sampai matahari hampir tengelam.

"Jadi dia tidak datang? Sudahlah, aku bahkan tidak tau namanya,"

"Matahari hampir tenggelam, sebaiknya aku pulang," diapun hampir pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

###

Ting Ting Ting

Saat perjalannan pulang, #1 mendengar suara alaram, aneh. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat berlari ketakutan, dan menambraknya, kaleng-kaleng yang dibawa gadis kecil itu jatuh beserta tubuhnya,

"Hua, anak level 5 yang kemarin!" Katanya mencoba berdiri, "Hei, ayo lari, robot keamanan mengejarku..." langsung mengambil kaleng dan menggandeng #1, lalu melanjutkan lari.

###

Hosh Hosh Hosh

"Kayaknya sudah aman," kata gadis kecil itu sambil menghela nafas. "Hei, aku menunggumu dari tadi tau!" Lanjutnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"Eh? Eh? Kok bisa? Aku dari tadi menunggumu di dekat mesin penjual otomatis di sebelah sana!" Kata gadis kecil sambil menunjuk arah mereka datang.

"Hei, kita berjanjinya di tempat kemarin, di taman distrik 13, kamu malah ada di distrik 15?"

"Eh? Ya kau tau aku buruk dalam mengingat tempat, ayolah ada banyak mesin penjual otomatis disekitar sini!" Kata gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi? Aku sia-sia menunggumu disana, dasar anak nakal," si #1 menjitak dahi gadis kecil itu.

"Aku bukan anak nakal, aku punya nama, Mikoto, Misaka Mikoto!"

"Mikoto? Kamu boleh memanggilku, Accelerator,"

"Itu terdengar nama yang aneh,"

"Emm, itu bukan nama asliku, hanya julukan kekuatanku kau tau?"

"Terus siapa nama aslimu?"

"Aku tidak ingat," kata #1 dengan lesu.

"Ke.. kenapa begitu?" Kata mikoto heran.

"Banyak hal menyebalkan yang terjadi, para ilmuan, academy city, esper... membuatku lupa tentang namaku,"

"I...itu terdengar menyedihkan," kata Mikoto menagis.

"Kenapa kamu menagis?"

"Hiks, bu... bukannya itu sudah jelas, kamu bahkan tak ingat namamu,"

"Itu tidak penting, hanya sebuah nama,"

"I.. itu penting, nama adalah pemberian orang tua kita,"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat keluargaku,"

"Hiks, ka.. kalau begitu aku akan menjadi keluargamu!"

"Hei, bahkan aku belum menyetujui kamu menjadi temanku, sekarang keluarga? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mama bilang untuk menjadi keluarga harus menikah, aku akan menikah denganmu dan kita menjadi keluarga," katanya sambil tersenyum, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu makin lama ngomong makin ngawur ya? Siapa yang mau menikah dengan mu? Level 1?" Kata #1 sambil tertawa.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang akan menjadi level 5 terhebatkan, bahkan melebihimu," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Begitukah? Kamu terlalu banyak janji palingan lupa, tempat kita janjian kemarin aja kamu lupa,"

"A.. ayolah aku bisa jelasin itu aku mungkin buruk dalam mengingat tempat tapi aku selalu mengingat janjiku!"

"Aku akan menagih janjimu, menikah ya? Itu terdengar menarik? Mungkin kita harus membuat tanda atau apa biar kamu tidak lupa lagi?"

"Hei, aku tak pernah lupa! A-cce-le-ra-tor! Tapi itu boleh juga," kata Mikoto sambil berpikir serius,

"Hmm, paling tidak tempat bertemu,"

"Ngomogin ketemu sekarang kita ada dimana?" Kata mikoto binggung melihat sekeliling, ada banyak gedung.

"Hei aku juga gak tau, kamu yang menyeretku!"

"Ta... tadi di kejar robot aneh,"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Ya, kau tau aku kesal karena kamu gak dateng-dateng terus aku nendang mesin penjual otomatis kayaknya kekuatanku tanpa sengaja keluar, terus ada minuman keluar dan begitulah ada alaram aneh," kata Mikoto malu,

"Kamu itu aneh," kata Accelerator sambil ketawa,

"Aku gak aneh!" Kata Mikoto sambil cemberut.

"Iya deh, Mikoto manis!" Kata Accelerator sambil menjitak kening Mikoto.

"Aw, Sakit! Owh, Hai lihat itu ada gedung besar yang tidak ada lubangnya!" Kata Mikoto sambil memegagi keningnya yang sakit lalu menunjuk sebuah gedung.

"Bangunan Tanpa Jendela, jadi ini Distrik 7?"

"Bangunan Tanpa Jendela apa itu?" Kata Mikoto binggung.

"Seperti namanya, bangunan itu tidak ada jendelanya! Menurut rumor Pemimpin Academy City tinggal disana,"

"Bangunan yang aneh, terus bagaimana ya cara masuk sama keluarnya?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang tau,"

"Ah, aku penasaran sama isinya," kata Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh harapan,

"Jangan menatapku begitu, ya aku memang level 5 terkuat tapi gedung itu tidak bisa diapa-apakan, aku dengar bahkan anti nuklir,"

"Ah, kamu payah, tarnyata tak sehebat perkiraanku," kata Mikoto dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ha ha ha, kamu lucu, aku baru sadar bahkan ada yang tidak bisa aku hancurkan," kata Accelerator tertawa, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan dia payah, selama ini semua orang hanya bilang yang terhebat lah, nomor 1 lah dan lainnya.

"Tapi, aku pengen masuk suatu saat, jadi mari kita berjan...u" tambahnya lagi. Accelerator langsung menutup mulut Mikoto memakai tangannya.

"Ayolah, berhenti membuat janji-janji yang aneh, seperti 'Setelah level 5, Kita akan bertemu didalam gedung itu atau membuat lubang di gedung itu'," kata #1 sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Itu terlihat keren!" Kata Mikoto sambil cemberut.

"Udah lah, kalau yang satu itu aku gak mau, dasar anak nakal,"

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Ini merupakan kejahatan, semacam terorisme karena mencoba masuk bagunan tanpa jendela milik pemimpin Academy City,"

"Memang apa itu terorisme?" Kata Mikoto dengan polos,

"Sudahlah lupakan itu, anak nakal," kata Accelerator sambil menjitak dahi Mikoto lagi.

"Ukh, baiklah. Ahk tapi ini sudah malam pasti mama khuwatir mencariku," katanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Benar kenapa kamu tidak pulang?"

"Aku gak tau kemana arah pulang, biasanya mama menjemputku saat aku main, tapi ini..."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke ketempat kamu berasal tadi,"

###

Distrik 15, pusat perbelanjaan

Di Distik ini bayak gedung dan mall-mall besar, bahkan restoran. Terlihat dua anak kecil kebinggungan diantaranya, sepertinya anak nyasar.

"Jadi kita sekarang dimana?" Kata Mikoto binggung sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Distrik 15, tapi tepat nya gak tau,"

"Ah, jadi kita tersesat lagi, Accelerator payah,"

"Hei, anak nakal! Bukan berati aku hafal semua daerah di kota ini,"

"Ah, aku lapar,"

"Kenapa gak cari makan dulu? Kayaknya banyak yang jual makanan?" Kata #1 sambil menunjuk suatu toko kaarage.

"Aku mau!" Kata Mikoto langsung menuju toko itu, diikuti Accelerator.

###

Distrik 7, Bangunan Tanpa Jendela

"Hei, bukanya ini bangunan tanpa jendela yang tadi? Jadi dari tadi kita cuma muter-muter?" Kata Mikoto kelelahan,

"Huft, ini gara-gara kamu muter-muter gak jelas cari makan dan beli ane..."

BYURRRR DRESSSS

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, diiringi angin

"Akh, sial," kata Accelerator langsung mengaktifkan refleksinya supaya tidak terkena hujan,

"Ukh,Hu.. Hujan," kata Mikoto gemetar,

"Hei, sebaiknya kita cari tempat berteduh,"

Merekapun melihat sekeliling dan langsung berlari ke bangunan tanpa jendela, disampingnya cukup teduh untuk berlindung dari hujan.

"Aku merasa dingin," kata Mikoto sambil mengigil, lalu Accelerator pun memeluknya, supaya dia merasa hangat.

"Ukh, kamu merepotkan, anak nakal,"

"H..Hangat, Accelerator Daisuki," kata Mikoto ikut memeluk Accelerator. Sudah sangat lama #1 tidak mendapatkan pelukan seseorang, atau mungkin belum pernah?

"Ow iya tadi aku sempat membeli kalung!" Kata Mikoto mengeluarkan 2 buah kalung dari tasnya. "I.. ini untuk tanda janji kita! Gimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Huh? aku mana mau menyimpan benda seperti itu, anak nakal!"

"Ayolah, aku memaksa!" Kata Mikoto sambil memakaikan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci. "Ini terlihat keren!" Lanjutnya.

"Ini aneh,"

"Itu keren! Aku juga akan pakai satu! Ini tanda janji kita akan menikah kalau aku level 5!" Kata Mikoto dengan semangat sambil memakai kalung dengan liotin bulat dan ada lubang kunci di tengahnya.

"Menikah ya? Apa kau tau apa itu menikah, anak nakal?"

"Tau, mama bilang menikah itu ketika laki-laki dan perempuan saling menyukai dan berjanji hidup bersama selamanya! Aku menyukai Accelerator!" Kata Mikoto riang.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, anak nakal! Lagian ini hanya janji anak kecil kau pasti melupakkannya,"

"Ingatanku soal tempat memang buruk tapi aku tidak pernah melupakan janjiku!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kamu lupa?"

"Emm, kamu boleh menghukumku! Hei, tapi bagaimana kalau Accelerator yang lupa?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, ingatanku bagus! Aku bisa mengigat dan meghitung vektor yang rumit seperti komputer!"

"Kau bahkan lupa namamu!" Kata Mikoto sambil tertawa.

"Kamu bisa menghukumku juga kalau gitu walau itu tidak mungkin, brat!"

"Kalau gitu, aku akan memukulmu sekuat tenaga kalau lupa!"

"Aku akan mengingatnya, pasti!" Kata Accelerator lalu kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mikoto dan menciumnya. "Ini adalah tanda dari janjiku! Kali ini aku yang berjanji!" Lanjutnya.

"Oke, janji..."

###

Tak lama setelah itu hujanpun berhenti, lalu ada team Patroli sepertinya Anti-Skill ada disekitar Bangunan Tanpa Jendela.

"Kamu mungkin bisa bertanya jalan sama mereka," kata #1

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apartemenku ada disekitar distrik 7 jadi tak masalah, pergilah,"

"Besok kita bertemu lagi disini!"

"Baiklah!"

Mikotopun pergi, menjauh dan melambaikan tanggan.

###

2 minggu berlalu, Mikoto masih menunggu di Bagunan Tanpa Jendela.

"Dia tidak datang lagi hari ini," katanya sedih,

"Kita sudah janjikan?" Katanya sambil memegang kalung di lehernya.

"A... apa aku harus level 5 sampai kita bertemu lagi?" Gumanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, kupastikan itu! Kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan memukulmu! Accelerator, level 5 terhebat!"

Diapun pergi sambil menagis, butuh waktu 2 minggu untuknya agar bisa berhenti menunggunya. Dan setelah hari itu dia mengalami kecelakaan.

###

Setelah hari pertemua ke-2nya dengan Mikoto, Accelerator dibawa ke salah satu fasilitas penelitian untuk memakukan Drak May Projek. Dia pikir setelah semua ini selesai dia akan bisa bertemu Mikoto lagi. Namun karena proyek itu, Accelaletor kehilangan beberapa ingatannya.

"Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting," gumanya sambil melihat arah lagit. "Sangat penting..."

###

8 tahun pun berlalu hingga pertemuan mereka kembali,

...

"Heh? Jadi itu kemampuan terbaikmu..." #1 menatap gadis didepannya yang sedang getar.

"Aku tidak menyangka, level 5 selain diriku sangat mengecewakan, sekarang giliranku," lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah gadis itu, tapi...

"Tunggu dulu, pertarungan ini penyimpangan simulasi Misaka memperingatkan" kata seorang yang berwajah sama dengan gadis itu hanya kacamata yang membedakannya, ada banyak yang lainnya disana Clone.

"Terutama karena, Onee-sama level 5 penyimpangan membuat pertarungan lebih besar dan bisa membuat kegagalan proyek, Misaka diatur khusus untuk jatwal ekperimen sekarang, merubah jatwal akan sangat sulit Bujuk Misaka" kata salah satu Clon Misaka,

"Baiklah baiklah aku paham, aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang," lanjut #1 sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Dan berhenti bicara seperti itu, itu mengelikan," lanjutnya.

"Ow iya kita belum saling mengenal, aku punya hutang pada clone mu karena membuatku menjadi tidak tertandigi..." dia mendekatkan kan diri kegadis itu dan berbicara di telinganya,

"Aku yang terkuat, Accelerator senang bertemu denganmu..." katanya dingin.

...'na.. nama itu... seperti pernah mendengarnya...'

###

To be continue

###

See you next time, :v reviw n share ya :v :v maaf kalai aneh :v :v apa lagi OOC :v Humornya gagal ya :v :v


	2. Chapter 2

With You

Toaru Majutsu no Index Kazuma Kamachi

Genre: Romance / Comedy

Pair: Accelerator x Mikoto

PERINGATAN: OOC, TYOPO, ANEH, DLL

Maaf kalau agak engak nyambung, disini ane gak akan ngebahas lebih lanjut soal proyek level 6, selebihnya kayak di Anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun,

Chapter 2: Sesuatu yang familiar

Selamat Menikmati

Opening Music: Sister's Noise

###

Academy City, Distrik 7

Disebuah jembatan terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, terkadang mukanya merah. Dia tengah berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa kantong berisi kue.

"Aku tak tau apa yang lucu bagi Saten-san soal hal ini," gumanya sambil cemberut. "Bukan berarti aku ingin membuatnya atau apa, ini hanya ucapan terimakasihku," katanya lagi sambil melihat bungkusan itu,

"Tapi kalau dia, dia pasti mengatakan 'Aku bertarung karena aku ingin jadi tidak usah berterimakasih padaku' atau semacamnya" katanya lagi, sambil mengingat pemuda tertentu berambut hitam jabrik.

"Tidak tidak tidak," katanya sambil mengelengkan kepala "kalau dia mengatakan itu akan kugunakan logikaku agar dia mau menerimanya" tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi merah.

"Di.. Dia yang membuatku untuk membuat kue buatan sendiri," katanya terlihat kesal sambil memukul-mukul udara.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat, seorang pemuda berambut purih dia merasa tergangu melihat tingkah gadis berambut coklat itu,

"Brisik, mengangu saja," katanya terlihat kesal namun dia cukup kaget saat melihat wajah gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Ka... kamu... Accelerator!" Kata gadis itu kaget dan terlihat waspada.

"Ya ya ya, terserahlah jangan bicara sendiri ditengah jalan seperti orang gila," kata si #1 dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kamu disini!" Kata gadis itu dengan nada marah dan waspada.

"Ini jalan umum, aku cuma kebetulan lewat," jawabnya tenang.

"Aku membencimu..."

"Tarserah aku tak peduli toh proyeknya dibatalkan jadi kita tidak ada urusan lagi, brat,"

"Hanya karena proyeknya dibatalkan bukan berati kita tidak ada urusan, kamu sudah membunuh 10.000 klon dan itu tidak berubah," katanya marah.

"Iya itu memang benar, tapi semua itu juga bukan salahku sepenuhnya, seseorang yang memberikan peta DNA nya pada orang lain untuk penelitian dan ahirnya membuat klon-klon itu," balas #1 dengan dingin.

"Iya, sebagian memang salahku,"

"Aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi, dan minggirlah aku mau lewat, brat!"

"Lewat aja aku gak merasa menghalagimu!" Kata gadis itu kesal.

"Seorang gadis yang bicara sendiri sambil marah-marah ditengah jalan, kamu memang aneh, brat!" Katanya berjalan pergi namun hal itu membuat gadis itu makin marah.

"Kau menyebalkan dasar, bastad!" Kata gadis itu, listrik mulai muncul di poninya dan...

CTARRR

Dia mengarahkan listrik bersekala tinggi itu ke pemuda berambut putih, namun karena Refleksinya Accelerator membelokkan listrik itu ke air dalam danau dan,

BYURRR

Air memumcrat dari danau ke arah jembatan mengenai mereka berdua.

"Perhatikan sedikit kita dimana, brat!" Kata Accelerator untunglah dia mengunakan refleksi agar air tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Namun gadis itu basah kuyub, bahkan kue nya ikutan basah.

"Kau memang sialan!"

"Itu salahmu, brat!"

"Aku bukan anak nakal aku punya nama Mikoto, Misaka Mikoto!"

Deg

Accelerator merasa kata-kata itu tidak asing lagi baginya, sangat familiar, sesuatu dari masalalu

"Mikoto.." gumanya tiba-tiba.

Membuat gadis itu kaget karena menyebut nama belakangnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya? A.. apa?" Katanya bingung, entah kenapa mukanya jadi sedikit merah karena baru pertama ada laki-laki menyebut nama belakangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Hening, tiba-tiba tidak ada yang bicara hanya saling pandang. Mikoto yang merasa malu langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya ke bungkusan kue ditanggannya yang basah.

"Ukh, gara-gara kamu kue buatanku jadi basah!"

"Gak seperti biasanya seorang Oujo-sama membuat kue, untuk si pahlawan itu?"

"I... itu.. tidak mungkin lah ini hanya kue untuk diriku," katanya dengan muka merah ya dia sangat malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah segera berikan kuemu itu padanya, oujo-sama," kata Accelerator sambil sedikit mengoda.

"Bu... bukan... bukan... ukh lagian kue ini sudah basah sudah tidak layak makan,"

"Dia pasti tetap menerimanya kok, Oujo-sama,"

"Ini buatmu aja, aku gak peduli, dasar Accelerator payah!" Kata Mikoto menyerahkan kue itu dan pergi dengan berlari, tak lupa bonus listrik bersekala tinggi di arahkan ke Accelerator. Namun dibelokkan seperti tadi.

'Payah? Belum pernah ada yang memangilku payah sebelumnya,' katanya dalam hati, 'atau mungkin sudah?' Pikirnya mencoba mengigat masalalu.

"Dasar aneh, gimana dengan kue-kue ini? Kurasa tak masalah mencobanya," dia mulai membuka bungkus kue itu yah walau beberapa ada yang basah.

"Jangan-jangan ini beracun," katanya sambil tertawa, "Sudahlah coba saja," Satu kue kering masuk mulutnya.

"Enak, aku tak mengira dia bisa memasak," katanya heran. Dia lalu kembali berjalan sambil memakan kue-kue itu.

"Mungkin karena dia membuatnya untuk orang yang disukainnya, si pahlawan itu," katanya lagi, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya.

###

Mikoto masih berlari entah kemana.

"Ke... kenapa aku malah memberikan kue itu padanya," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Dia memang menyebalkan! Harusnya itu kan untuk, akh.. bukan untuknya," lanjutnya.

"Pasti dia membuangnya, dia bukan tipe yang suka hal begituan," katanya sedikit kecewa, "Bu... bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya memakannya atau apa,"

'Kuharap dia menyukainya,' mukanya jadi sedikit merah,

"Akh, apa yang kupikirkan... Mikoto bodoh!"

"Aku kan membencinya," lanjutnya lagi ada perdebatan dipikirannya,

'Mikoto...' dia jadi teringat saat Accelerator memanggil namanya, dia suka dipanggil begitu.

"Akh... aku memang sudah gila..."

Dia mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

###

Saat perjalanan pulang keapartemennya dia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kopi di mesin penjual otomatis yang terdekat, karena dia haus setelah memakan beberapa kue dan berencana menyimpan beberapa kue untuk nanti. Saat sampai di mesin penjual otomatis dia kaget, dia melihat gadis itu lagi, ya itu benar itu gadis yang memberinya kue ini, dia bukan klon tapi yang asli terlihat dari sikapnya yang aneh. Eh? Tunggu dia menendang mesin penjual otomatis?

"Aku tak menyangka seorang oujo-sama dari Tokiwadai menendang mesin penjual otomatis untuk mendapatkan minuman," katanya membuat Mikoto kaget.

"A... Apa? Kau lagi? Rasanya dunia ini sempit," kata Mikoto sambil mengambil kaleng minuman itu.

"Yang sempit Academy City, dan kenapa kamu menendang mesin itu?"

"Ya kau tau mesin ini pernah menelan uang 10.000¥ ku, bahkan minumannya tak ada yang keluar,"

"Ha ha ha, kamu memang bodoh, mana mungkin mesin merespon kalau uang kertas," kata #1 sambil memasukan uang logam kemesin kemudian memilih kopi,

"Me.. mesinnya yang salah bukan aku!"

"Dasar aneh, brat" kata Accelerator sambil mengambil kaleng kopi itu lalu membukanya.

"Da.. Dasar menyebalkan, bastad!" Katanya kesal sambil mengigil karena dia masih basah.

"Bajumu basah apa tidak kediginan?"

"Engak, apa-apa cuma ginian,"

"Itu jadi sedikit transparan karena basar, dan kau terlihat mengigil" kata Accerator melihat tubuh Mikoto.

"Da... Dasar mesum!" Kata Mikoto menutupi bagian dadanya dan mukanya merah lalu langsung memberi hadiah ke Accelerator berupa listrik bertegangan tinggi.

"Hei, aku gak mesum, Railgun!"

"Terserahlah aku mau pulang," kata Mikoto mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!" Accelerator tiba-tiba memeggang tangannya.

"A... apa?" Kata Mikoto binggung.

"Sepertinya kamu kedinginan," kata #1 sambil memakaikan jaketnya ke Mikoto.

"A... aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Katanya binggung.

"Terserah kamu sih, ini cuma ucapan trimakasih untuk kue yang tadi,"

"Eh? Kamu memakannya?"

"Iya itu enak, Mikoto," kata Accelerator lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang kebinggungan. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia diwajahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada gadis berkepang dua muncul dari belakangnya, menggunakan teleport.

"Ini gawat, Onee-sama!" Katanya lalu berjalan kearah Mikoto dan melihat ekpresi wajahnya.

"O.. ONEE-SAMA, a.. ada apa dengan mu?" Katanya dengan nada sangat kaget,

"Onee-sama, Apa kamu sakit?" Katanya dengan nada takut. "Bagian mana yang sakit" katanya sembil memperhatikan Mikoto dari kiri lalu kekanan.

"Apa kamu salah makan yang aneh-aneh?" Lanjutnya dengan nada kuwatir.

"Kamu bicara apa, Kuroko? Aku baik-baik saja, jadi apa yang gawat?" Kata Mikoto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, begini penjaga asrama telah mendengar tenteng kepergian, onee-sama diam-diam, dan dia minta penjelasan logis."

"Heh? Gawat juga, aku harus ngomong apa," kata Mikoto kebinggungan, "Kamu kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Trimakasih," lanjutnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Kuroko, "Onee-sama benar-benar tidak apa-apa? D... dan jaket siapa ini Onee-sama?" Lanjutnya dengan nada curiga dan kuwatir.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"O.. ONEE-SAMA... Ja... jangan bilang ini karena cowok tempo hari itu? Dan ini jaketnya?" Dengan nada panik berlebihan

"Kamu bicara apa? Ayo pulang nanti aku tinggal!" Kata Mikoto sambil berlari menjauh.

"Habis, Onee-sama menunjukan ekpresi yang belum pernah aku lihat," katanya sambil cemberut.

###

Haripun berlalu, disuatu apartemen tertentu, terlihat beberapa gadis sedang menikmati makan yakiniku bersama.

"Umm, ini enak, Misaka-san," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan bunga diatasnya.

"Ya kau benar, Uiharu-san tidak ada yang lebih baik dari makan bersama." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Onee-sama kita sedang tidak berpersta Yakiniku, tapi belajar kelompok," kata seorang gadis berkepang dua.

"Sudahlah Shirai-san, selain itu apa yang kalian bawa?" Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Emm, eto aku membawa beberapa sayuran musim panas dan jamur," kata Uiharu menunjukan apa yang dia bawa.

"Itu terdengar enak juga, untuk melengkapi daging yang aku bawa, bagaimana dengan mu, Kuroko?" Kata Mikoto sambil melihat kearah temannya yang berkepang dua.

"Ini sesuatu yang spesial, Onee-sama!" Kata Kuroko sambil tertawa misterius. "Setelah dari toko hewan aku ahirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," lanjutnya sambil menunjukan sekantong belanjaan.

"To.. toko hewan?" Kata Uiharu binggung.

"Ini sesuatu yang cocok untuk lidah, Onee-sama!" Kata Kuroko penuh semangat dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya.

"J.. jadi apa yang kau beli, Kuroko?" Kata Mikoto dengan muka berkeringat dingin.

Lalu Kuroko menunjukan barang yang dibawanya, mereka terkejut.

"Penyu Soka?" Kata yang lain berberengan.

"Iya ini bisa memutihkan dan menghaluskan kulit, Onee sama!" Kata Kuroko dengan penuh semangat. "Dan ini..." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan segelas minuman aneh berwarna merah.

"A.. apa itu?" Kata Mikoto dengan nada panik dan muka pucat.

"Ini adalah darah segar penyu soka yang sudah dicampur dengan jus apel sehingga mudah meminumnya." Kata kuroko dengan semangat membuat Mikoto merinding, "Onee-sama harus meminumnya!" Lanjut Kuroko sambil tertawa aneh dan mencoba memaksa Mikoto meminumnya.

"Singkirkan itu!" Kata Mikoto kesal dan memukul kepala Kuroko. "Jadi mari nikmati makanan yang lainnya," lanjut Mikoto tak memperdulikan Kuroko yang kesakitan.

"Ini menyenangkan, kuharap Harue-san segera pulang," kata seorang gadis beramput hitam panjang.

"Saten-san benar, ini menyenagkan dan enak kuharap dia segera pulang," kata Uiharu sambil masih memakan yakinikunya.

"Ya, apa lagi ini menjadi lebih menyenagkan karena kita membuatnya disini, hal buatan sendiri bahkan kue buatan sendiri lebih enak iya kan, MISAKA-SAN?" Kata Saten sambil memandang Mikoto dengan tatapan mengodanya. Mikoto yang mendengarnya tersedak.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Onee-sama?" Kata Kuroko cemas,

Muka Mikoto jadi merah mengingat tentang kue buatan sendiri.

"A.. aku tidak apa-apa, " kata Mikoto sambil berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Mu.. muka Onee-sama, merah apa kau demam? Tadi siang, Onee-sama juga bersikap aneh!" Kata Kuroko dengan kuwatir dan sedikit curiga.

"Bersikap aneh?" Tanya Uiharu binggung.

"Iya, tadi siang Onee-sama bersikap aneh... da.. dan dia memakai jaket seorang cowok!" Kata Kuroko dengan nada kesal.

"Ho ho ho, apa ini cowok yang sama yang kamu buatkan kue, Misaka-san?" Tanya Saten dengan nada mengoda.

"Bu... bukan dia..." kata Mikoto dengan muka memerah.

"Owh... jadi cowok yang lainnya," kata Saten dengan nada penasaran.

"Su... sudahlah! Aku mau kekamar mandi bajuku kena saus yakiniku karena terdesak tadi!" Kata Mikoto dengan muka merah dan hendak kabur.

"Heh, benar-benar lucu," kata Saten melihat tingkah Mikoto.

"Sa.. Saten-san..." kata Uiharu supaya dia tidak terlalu mengoda Mikoto.

###

Di kamar mandi Mikoto sedang membersihkan saus di bagian kerah bajunya sambil melihat cermin disana.

'Saten-san apaan sih, si idiot itu yang memaksaku membuat kue tapi pada ahirnya aku tak pernah memberikannya padanya...' katanya dalam hati sedikit kesal. 'Dan malah, dia yang memakannya...' pikirnya lagi sambil teringat seorang berambut putih tertentu.

"Akh... apa yang kupikirkan!" Gumanya terlihat kesal sambil meremas kerah bajunya membuat sebuah liontin terjatuh.

"Ukh, liontin ini..." kata Mikoto sambil mengambil liontin berbentuk bulat dengan lubang kunci ditengahnya.

"Ini sesuatu yang penting," katanya lagi sambil kembali memakai kalung liontin itu.

'Aku tak mengingatnya, dari mana liontin ini... ini sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku... semacam barang keberuntungan mungkin? Aku menyukainya,' katanya dalam hati.

"Aku penasaran apa liontin ini ada pasangannya? Seperti kunci mungkin... milik seseorang yang sangat penting untukku..." gumanya sambil megengam liontin itu sambil tersenyum. "Entahlah.." lanjutnya lagi.

Bersambung

###

:v makin aneh aja, gak nyambung lagi :v :v apa hubungan mereka keliatan maksa banget ya di chap ini? Kerasa kecepeten ya? Angap aja awal untuk memulai hubungan mereka, hmm ane sangat buruk soal mediskripsikan cerita to hal-hal yang sedang terjadi, yah karena agak ribet jadi to de poin aja :v sudahlah Review n Share please ^_ makasih kalau ada yang baca? ^_ Dukungan mu sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini... Makasih ^_


	3. Chapter 3: Alasan

A Certain Scientific Love Story

Toaru Majutsu no Index Kazuma Kamachi

Genre: Romance / Comedy

Pair: Accelerator x Mikoto, Mybie xD

PERINGATAN: OOC, TYOPO, ANEH, DLL

Makasih buat yang sudah baca n review :)

Maaf telat Update, belakangan sibuk, ow iya maaf sebelumnya lok ganti judul dri 'With You' menjadi 'Toaru Kagaku no Love Story' :v :v setelah ane pikir2 kyknya awalnya terlalu flat bgt, :v lagian baik Accelerator n Mikoto punya manga mereka masing2 n kisah mereka masing2 :v ane pikir asik lok mempertemukan mereka :v

###

Chapter 3: Alasan

Selamat Menikmati :v

###

5 September, Distrik 7

Terlihat seorang gadis tertentu berambut coklat si #3 sedang kebinggungan di suatu kamar di Heaven Canceller's Hospital. Kamar yang dia masuki terlihat kosong, dan ada tulisan penghuninnya pindah kamar.

"Ukh, Banri-san sepertinya pindah kamar, tapi tak ada yang memberitauku soal ini," kata Railgun terlihat kesal, diapun mengambil handphone yang ada si sakunya lalu menelepon seseorang.

Kring Kring

Tidak ada jawaban, diapun makin kesal.

"Dimana sih kamarnya, emm disini cuma ada tulisan di pindah ke ruang nomer 304, tapi bener gak sih ini? Ini angka 304 atau 309 sih gak jelas," katanya lagi terlihat binggung melihat papan tulisan di kasur. "Coba aja deh," lanjutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

###

Disuatu ruang kamar terlihat pemuda berambut putih tertentu sedang berbaring, terlihat sebuah perban dikepalanya. Perlahan dia mulai bangun.

"Lama-lama disini bosan, ukh" Katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. Terlihat seperti sebuah kalung hitam melingkar dilehernya. "Sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa kaleng kopi," lanjutnya sambil mengambil suatu tongkat disamping tempat tidurnya. Ketika dia berdiri, dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian seseorang masuk, dia hanya sedikit kaget melihat rambut coklah itu, salah satu klon mungkin? Itulah yang dia pikir namun...

"Accelerator? Kamu! Kenapa ada disini?" Kata Railgun kaget.

"Tch, yang asli ternyata, harusnya aku yang nanya kenapa disini?"

"Umm, salah masuk kamar, akh rupaya kesialan seseorang tertular padaku," kata Mikoto sambil kesal dan mengingat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jambrik tertentu.

"Tch, kamu bisa pergi," kata Accelerator merasa tergangu.

"Ya, tentu aku akan pergi, siapa juga yang mau disini kelamaan, bastad!"

"Ya dan siapa yang mengharapkanmu disini, brat!"

"Udah ku bilang aku hanya salah kamar! Siapa juga yang mau bertemu denganmu, bastad! Aku membencimu!"

"Ya ya ya aku tau kamu membenciku, setelah semua yang terjadi akan terlihat aneh kalau kamu suka padaku, bart"

"Su.. suka? Kamu? Mana mungkin hal yang gak logis seperti itu terjadi!" Kata Mikoto wajahnya sedikit memerah terlihat percikan listrik di poninya,

"Hei, brat ingat kita ada dimana! Aku sedang terluka tak mau ada keributan!"

"Terluka? Kok bisa?" Kata #3 binggung.

"Ini kan rumah sakit, wajar ada seseorang yang sakit disini, bart!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kok terluka? Emang ada ya yang bisa melukaimu?" Katanya heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya luka kecil,"

Mikoto terlihat kaget.

"Itu seperti bukan luka kecil, seperti tertembak, aku heran orang gila mana lagi yang bisa melukai si #1," katanya terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu tau, brat!"

"Yah, aku hanya penasaran tentang seseorang yang bisa melukai si #1 pastilah dia sangat berbahaya, aku mungkin harus waspada,"

"Itu hanya kebetulan, banyak hal terjadi belakangan,"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," kata Mikoto sedikit menghina.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, apa kau senang melihatku begini?" Kata Accelerator dingin.

"Tentu, itu mungkin pembalsan atas semua dosamu,"

"Terserah-terserah, aku mau keluar sekarang," kata Accelerator yang saat ini sudah ada di depan Mikoto, yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Ya, aku juga akan pergi tak ada gunannya lama-lama disini," katanya sambil berbalik menuju pintu, namun sayang niatnya terhalang oleh sebuah kulit pisang dan...

Bruk

Mikoto terpeleset, saat hampir jatuh Accelerator mencoba menolognya namun gagal dan ahirnya mereka berdua jatuh.

"Ukh, sakit, sia..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Mikoto terlihat kaget ketika ternyata wajah Accelerator tepat didepannya, sehingga mereka bertatapan.

Deg

'Ukh, dia begitu dekat.. mata merah itu aku seperti pernah melihatnya dari dekat...' pikirnya sesaat

Mikoto terjatuh menimpa Accelerator, jarak antara wajah mereka hanya satu centi, membuah mata mereka bertemu sesaat, membuat jantung

Mikoto hampir berhenti karena melihat dia dari dekat. Sepintas mata merah itu menatapnya, mereka diam untuk sesaat. Sepintas Mikoto bisa merasakan suara hembusan napas, dia begitu dekat, dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang cowok sebelumnya. Mata merahnya seakan menghipnotisnya, Mikoto bisa melihat jarak antara bibir mereka hanya 1 senti, sangat dekat, hamir berciuman, 'Ukh.. hampir saja, untung kita tidak melakukan itu,' kata Mikoto dalam hati, tapi memikirkan itu membuat mukanya jadi merah. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Accelerator makin mendekatinya, dan entah kenapa Mikoto malah memejamkan matanya,

"Huh? Kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Brat!" Kata Accelerator sambil tertawa.

"A... apa! Menciumku? Kau pikir kau siapa, bastad!" Kata Mikoto sedikit malu

"Ya ya ya, dan sampai kapan kau terus diatasku?"

"Huh? Itu karena kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dari tadi!" Kata Mikoto sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Menatapmu? Siapa yang menatapmu, brat!" Kata Accelerator sambil memalingkan padanganya kearah lain.

###

Tiba-tiba dari luar pintu terdengar beberapa suara.

"Onee-sama pasti salah masuk kamar," seseorang dari luar pintu, sepertinya seorang gadis berkepang dua tertentu.

"Umm, kita bisa memeriksanya," kata seorang gadis tertentu dengan bunga dikepalanya.

"Iya, Misaka-san tidak ada dikamar 309," kata seseorang berambut hitam panjang tertentu.

Mendengar suara familiar disana membuat Mikoto panik,

'Eh? Me.. mereka duh bisa gawat kalau aku ketauan sedang ngobrol dengan cowok tertentu disini... akh tapi bukan berarti aku memeang ngobrol dengannya...' kata Mikoto dalam hati panik dan merasa agak malu. sambil menatap Accelerator.

"A.. apa?" Kata Accelerator binggung.

"Ngumpet!" Lanjutnya sebelum pintu terbuka,

Mikoto mendorong Accelerator tiba-tiba ke belakang pintu, membuat #1 kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brat!"

"Ssttt... Diamlah nanti sepertinya teman-temanku mau masuk, kalau sampai ketauan gawat!" Kata Mikoto sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir Accelerator, perlahan pintu terbuka. Jarak antara mereka makin dekat, ini terlihat seperti Accelerator memeluk Mikoto.

###

Accelerator POV

Rasanya seperti aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, itu terdengar tak karuan,

Deg

Huh? Kenapa denganku? Semakin kulihat dari dekat 'dia' semakin mengigatkanku pada seseorang, ah ya ya kalau dipikir-pikir ini mengingatkanku kenapa aku ragu-ragu saat awal eksperimen,

Kilas Balik

 _Kekuatanku suatu hari nanti mungkin akan membuat seluruu dunia menjadi musuhku. Mereka bilang "Tapi bila kamu bisa melampaui dari sekedar dari 'Yang Terkuat' Mungkin akan ada yang berubah," itulah awal kenapa aku mengikuti esperimen itu. Saat itu aku mulai melangkah memasuki ruang percobaan, kulihat ada seorang gadis bermbut coklat disana, dengan kaca mata google di kepalanya._

 _"Yo, Kau yang akan menjadi partner untuk percobaan ya?" Tanyaku, lalu dia berbalik menatapku,_

 _"Iya, mohon bimbingannya jawab Misaka," kata gadis itu,_

 _"Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bertarung dengan level 5, ini pasti menyenagk..." sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku aku cukup kaget apa yang ada ditaggannya "Pistol?" Kataku heran._

 _"Semuanya dalam kendali kata Misaka memamerkan antusiasme dalam pertarungan pertamanya." Katanya sambil memamerkan beberapa pose dengan pistolnya, lucu itulah pikirku._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, aku diberi izin untuk menembakmu, Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil masih memamerkan pistolnya._

 _Tritt_

 _Ada suara bel berbunyi, aku menatap sumber suara, berasal dari para ilmuan._

 _"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai percobaan pertamany." Kata salah satu ilmuan._

 _"Ayo kita mulai pertarungan kata Misaka sambil memulai pertempuran," katanya sambio berlari dan mencoba menembakku dari berbagai posisi_

 _Dor Dor Dor_

 _Tapi dengan mudah aku memantulkan semua peluru._

 _"Apakah jalur pelurunya dirubah? Kata Misaka heran, sambil membuka dan menga..."_

 _"Huh? Kau bercanda, ya?" Kataku, dengan mudah aku dapat kegikuti gerakanya dan ada dibelakangnya._

 _Duak_

 _Dengan sekali sentuhanku dia terlempar jatuh,_

 _"Hei, Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia benar-benar kloningannya level 5?"_

 _"Abaikan saja perbedaan kekuatanya dengan yang asli. Kloningan ini bisa membagikan ingatannya memalui jaringan. Melalui 20.000 pertarungan, dia akan belajar dan membangun pengalamannya, beberapa yang terahir mungkin tidak akan mudah, meskipun itu kau," kata salah satu ilmuan_

 _"Jadi, aku harus tetap bertarung dengan si lemah ini? Cih membosankan," kataku sambil berjalan pergi. "Hari ini cuma dia kan?"_

 _"Ya, tapi percobaan pertama belum selesai," aku menghentikan langkahku, "Percobaan pertama akan berahir setelah kau membereskan subyek yang ada dibelakangmu," aku berbalik menatap gadis itu sedang kesakitan, "Untuk menyelesaikan ekperimen ini perlu untuk membereskan 20.000 kloning bersenjata. Targetnya belum berhenti beroperasi lanjutkan pertarungannya," kata ilmuan itu lagi._

 _"Di.. diimengerti, akan kulanjutkan percobaanya, kata Misaka menuruti perintah," kulihat dia sedang berusaha mengambil pintol._

 _"Membereskan? Berhenti beroperasi?" Entah kenapa aku merasa ada perasaan tak enak dalam hatiku. "Jadi maksudnya..."_

 _Dor_

 _Dia menembakku sekali lagi, tapi aku memantulkanya dan pluru itu mengenainya. Aku menatapnya, terlihat darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, perlahan-pahan dia mulai roboh, dan menjatuhkan pistolnya._

 _" Di.. dingin... gelap..." katanya gemetar sambil darah terus mengalir dari tubuhnya, Aku mencoba berjalan mendekatinya. Beberapa darahnya mulai mengenai sepetuku... aku memeriksanya... aku mulai memegang tangannya, aku bisa mersakan darah di tanganku,_

 _"Hei..." panggilku..._

 _"Rasanya seperti tengelam dalam perairan yang dalam... inikah yang namanya mati... tanya Mi.. Sa... Ka..." gumanya, terdengar menyakitkan... aku bisa mendengar perlahan detak jantungnya mulai berhenti..._

 _Deg_

 _Rasanya hatiku sakit saat medengar suara terahirnya... Mata Coklat dan rambut coklatnya sangat familiar untukku... aku tak tau perasaan apa ini.. seolah aku merasa kehinangan sesuatu yang berharga... aku bisa merasakan tangganya perlahan menjadi dingin... aku merasa takut... sangat takut..._

 _'Aku akan bersamamu selamanya...' aku seperti mendengar sebuah suara dikepalaku..._

 _Tritttt_

 _Suara bel itu membuyarkan lamunanku._

 _"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Inilah ahir dari percobaan pertama, klon itu akan terus berkembang menjadi kuat jadi bersabarlah... dan tidak perlu merasa kuwatir begitu, dia hanyalah seseorang yang dibuat dari obat dan protein, hanya boneka, kau tak perlu memperdulikannya... ya mereka hanya boneka yang bisa dibuat dengan menekan tombol saja," kata Ilmuan itu._

 _"Bo.. ne.. ka.. ya..." gumaku..._

 _End Flash Back_

Ukh... mengingatnya membuatku teringat semua kenagan buruk, dan... sepertinya tak mungkin aku memiliki sesuatu yang berharga seperti itu...

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan menyingkirlah..." kataku mencoba mendorongnya, namun bukanya menjauh dia malah makin mendekat.

"Ssttt sudah aku bilang diamlah sebentar!" Katanya dengan nada kesal dan mukanya sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti itu dari dekat membuatku nyaman, seperti sebuah pelukan yang aku rindukan...

Krek

Pintu terbuka,

"Sepertinya ruangan ini kosong," kata sebuah suara.

"Onee-sama tidak ada disini,"

"Entahlah mungkin dia dikamar mandi, ayo pergi,"

"Ya ya kau benar,"

Pintu pun kembali ditutup, dan terdengar langkah mereka menjauh. Aku bisa mendengar dia menghela nafas lega.

"Ahirnya mereka pergi," katanya, dia masih dipelukanku... emm ku pikir... aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang lembut di dadaku, sepintas aku melihatnya... ukh apa yang kupikirkan... mukaku jadi sedikit memerah...

"Kau terlihat berpikir mesum! Bastad!" Katanya kesal sambil mencoba mendorongku menjauh, tiba-tiba disana aku melihat sebuah kalung di lehernya, sebuah liontin dengan lubang kunci. Aku menahanya agar tidak menjauh dariku dengan tanggan kiriku, lalu aku mencoba memegang liontin itu dengan tangan kananku.

"Liontin?" Kataku binggung... entah kenapa lagi-lagi ini terlihat familiar.

"Lepaskan! Ini penting untukku! Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya, Bastad!" Katanya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari liontinnya dan mendorongku lebih keras sehingga sekarang ada jarak diantara kita.

"Aku hanya seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, akh tapi itu tak penting," kataku.

"Kamu memang terlihat tak punya sesuatu yang penting," katanya kesal.

'Ini adalah tanda untuk janji kita...'

Deg

Lagi-lagi aku seperti mendengar suara dikelapaku.

DUARRRRR

Sebuah suara seperti ledakan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hei... suara apa itu!" Katanya kaget.

"Mana aku tahu!" Kataku.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya padamu!"

"Terserahlah! Lagian ledakan itu terdengar seperti masalah!"

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi, mengabaikannku dan kemudian dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo, Iya, ada apa?" Jawabnya diteleopn, dia terlihat memasang ekperesi kaget,

"A... APA! Baik aku segera kesana!" katanya dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku binggung.

"Akh.. sepertinya beberapa temanku terlihat masalah ledakan tadi.. aku harus segera pergi!" Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei!" Panggilku sambil menahan tangannya dengan tangannya.

"A.. apa!" Katanya sambil melepas paska tangganku dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati, Mikoto..." kataku sedikit mengoda.

"A.. apa? Kau pikir aku siapa?" Katanya mukanya jadi merah dan tiba-tiba muncul listrik disekitar tibuhnya.

CTARRR

Dia mengarahkanya padaku, untunglah aku segera mengaktifkan kekuatanku dan mambelokannya. Dia sudah menjauh pergi.

End Accelerator POV

###

Terlihat seorang berambut putih tertentu di kamar 304 sedang kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

'Ukh... gara-gara tadi, itu membuat kepalaku jadi sakit' katanya dalam hati.

"Kalung ya? Aku jadi ingat sesuatu..." gumanya sendiri lalu dia megeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci.

"Benda ini selalu menjadi misteri dan aku tak tau kenapa terus menyimpannya," katanya lagi, lalu dia memakai kalung itu dilehernya.

"Sesuatu yang penting? Entahlah..." katanya sambil memegang kunci di kalungnya.

###

Mikoto berlari kearah sumber suara bom, dan ternyata itu terjadi dikamar 309, ada sebuah lubang besar di tembok kamar itu.

"Sepertinya yang lain sudah keatap aku harus menyusulnya," katanya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu.

DUAK

Terdengar suara aneh dari kamar itu membuat Mikoto berbalik, dari lubang itu tiba-tiba muncul seseorang, seorang Laki-laki tertentu berambut coklat dengan sayap putih dipunggungnya.

"Ka.. kamu..." kata Mikoto kaget.

###

TBC

Tanda dari janji... Apakah mereka mengingatnya? Pertemuan lain menanti Mikoto. Takdir terus berjalan ke arah yang tidak diketahui...

###

:v maaf kalau aneh, soal update mungkin sekitar minggu depan kalau gak sabtu ya minggu, gak tau juga xd Review, Favo, n Share Makasih, lok ada yg baca?


	4. Chapter 4: Another Side

A Certain Scientific Love Story

Toaru Majutsu no Index Kazuma Kamachi

Genre: Romance / Comedy

Rate: T (Mybie)

Pair: Accelerator x Mikoto, Mybie xD

PERINGATAN: OOC, TYOPO, ANEH, DLL

Makasih buat yang sudah baca n review :)

###

Opening Song: Sister's Noise

Happy Reading

Chapter 4: Another Side

###

11 September, Distrik 7

Pagi itu, disebuah mesin penjual otomatis terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tertentu sedang... eh? Menendang mesin itu? Setelah melakukannya dia mengambil minuman disana, dia sedikit terkejut melihat minuman yang keluar, kaleng berwarna hitam.

"Kopi? Ah rupanya nasip tak memihak padaku," gumanya kesal, lalu dia duduk di kursi dekat sana dengan bosan. Lalu melihat kaleng kopi ditangannya. "Sayang aku gak minum kopi," katanya lagi.

"Hmm.. Kopi ya... ini seperti sesuatu yang dia suka," gumanya lagi sambil mengingat cowok berambut putih tertentu. "Akh... apa sih yang kupikirkan! Kenapa musti inget si Sialan itu!" Katanya lagi sambil memukulkan kepalanya beberapa kali di mesin penjual otomatis. "Akh... itu bu.. bukan berati aku tau yang dia suka atau apa cuma kebetulan aroma dia seperti kopi..." gumanya lagi lalu teringat kejadian tempo hari, dia yang begitu dekat hingga bisa mendengar suara nafasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba mukanya jadi memerah. "Akh..."teriaknya lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya, "Tenang-tenang, Mikoto..." katanya sambil memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas. Itu membuat dia teringat sesuatu yang lain,

'Hati-hati, Mikoto,'

Suara saat dia memanggil nama belakangnya.

"Ukh! Kopi sialan!" Mukanya jadi tambah memerah, diapun melemparkan Kopi tak berdosa itu ke arah asal. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat ada seseorang berjalan.

Duak

Rupanya kaleng kopi itu mengenai kepala seseorang.

"AWw.." kata seorang cowok berambut coklat tertentu memegangi kepalanya. Dia memakai sebuah topi coklat bulat dan kacamata, dengan sebuah masker dimulutnya. Terlihat sangat mencurigakan, apa lagi beberapa kantong belanja misterius ditangannya.

Mikoto cukup kaget dengan kehadiran orang itu, diapun berjalan mendekatinya mau berusaha minta maaf.

"Emm, Maaf tidak sengaja," kata Mikoto sambil menunduk didepan cowok itu.

"Ah, tak masalah kok," kata cowok itu tenang, "Ini kopimukan?" Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan kopi ditangannya ke Mikoto.

"Ah, iya terimakasih," kata Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya bisa terlihat oleh cowok itu. Namun tiba-tiba cowok itu kaget, dan panik.

"Eh?" Katanya kaget lalu memalingkan muka 'Ra.. Railgun? Jangan sampai ketauan, bisa gawat,' katanya dalam hati lalu tiba-tiba lari menjauh, sebelum sempat memberikan kopi. Membuat Mikoto binggung.

"Ih dasar cowok aneh!" Kata Mikoto sambil melihat kearah cowok itu pergi.

"Hmm, Aku seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat," pikirnya.

###

Jam masih menunjukan sekitar jam 9 pagi, karena ini hari sabtu terlihat banyak orang sedang menikmati liburannya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pelajar. Beberapa ada yang hanya nogkrong di cafe sambil ngobrol ataupun jalan-jalan. Salah satunya seorang cowok berambut coklat tertentu, dengan tampilan 'sedikit' mencurigakan sedang mencoba menikmati waktu liburnya. Dia terlihat seperti dikejar sesuatu. Sambil melihat kopi ditanggannya, dia berhenti dari larinya.

"Ah, gak mungkin dia mengenaliku," katanya lagi. "Kopi ya? Aku tak begitu menyukainnya," katanya lagi.

"Akh, lupakan-lupakan dari pada itu, ahirnya aku bisa mengambil liburanku dan kabur dari anggota SCHOOL yang lain, sebaiknya aku bersantai," katanya sambil sedikit mengintip kantong belanjanya. Terlihat didalamnya ada beberapa kaset Video Game, dengan judul mencurigakan.

"Sebelum bermain itu, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa figure dan buku di toko sebelah sana," katanya lagi sambil berjalan santai kesebuah toko.

###

Toko Tertentu, Distrik 7

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tertentu sedang memasuki sebuah toko. Yah, karena bosan, Mikoto gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku biasa dia sering mampir, untuk membaca beberapa manga mungkin. Saat melihat-lihat beberapa buku tiba-tiba dia kaget saat melihat suatu poster promo di salah satu rak. Disitu tertulis 'Dapatkan, Gantungan Kunci Rainbow Gekota dan Figur mini Char Love Life Idol' membaca hal itu membuat Mikoto tertarik. Diapun mengikuti petunjuk di poster itu, "Hmm, jadi musti beli Majalah Bulanan Cump," katanya langsung menunju rak di ujung.

Duk

Ah rupanya karena fokus mau mengambil majalah yang ternyata tinggal 1 Mikoto tidak sengaja kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala orang yang mau mengambil majalah itu juga.

"Hei aku duluan yang ambil!" Kata seorang cowok berambut coklat tertentu mengambil majalah itu.

"Udah jelas aku duluan yang ambil!" Kata Mikoto sambil merebut majalah itu dari cowok itu.

"Gak bisa pokonya ini milikku!" Kata si cowok, dia lalu memperhatikan Mikoto dan kaget. 'Ah dia lagi,' katanya dalam hati.

"Kamu kan cowok ngalah dong!" Kata Mikoto sambil melihat cowok itu, "Eh? Kamu kan cowok aneh yang tadi?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Enak aja aku dibilang aneh!" Katanya kesal.

"Habis tampilanmu mencurigakan banget."

"Akh, terserah-terserah pokoknya aku ambil Majalah ini," katanya merebut paksa dari tangan Mikoto dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Hei tunggu dulu!" Mikoto yang tidak terima mengejarnya dan terjadilah perebutan tidak jelas antara ke duanya. Si cowok yang lebih tinggi membawa Majalah itu ke atas agar Mikoto tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Hei kembalikan!" Kata Mikoto sambil melompat mencoba mengambilnya.

"Udah kubilang aku duluan, aku lagi gak mau ribut,"

Mikoto masih mencoba mengambil namun naas sekali lagi kesiala seseorang tertular padanya.

Duak

Dia malah jatuh menimpa si cowok. Mereka ada dilantai. Kantong belanja cowok itu tumpah berantakan, dan kacamatanya jatuh.

"Ah sial," umpat si cowok sambil membereskan belanjaannya.

"Ka... kamu! Gak salah lagi! Udah Ku duga rasanya emang pernah liat dimana gitu," Kata Mikoto sambil membenahi posisinya dan mendekati si cowok lalu melepas maskernya.

"Hei!"

"Kamu Academy City #2 Drak Matter... dah ha ha ha apa itu yang kamu beli? Game? Sister'Lovers? Love Life Idol? Dan..." Kata Mikoto sambil tertawa dan melihat beberapa video game dengan sampul bergambar gadis-gadis kecil dengan rambut warna-warni,char loli dan ada tulisan disalah satunya 'Onii-chan I Love You,'.

"Bu... bukan! Aku bukan Drak Matter, kamu salah orang!" Kata #2 mengelak sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku gak nyangka, #2 Drak Matter yang tempo hari kayaknya sok sombong dan sadis itu suka game ginian... ha ha ha" kata Mikoto masih tertawa.

"Udah ku bilang kamu salah orang, aku bukan Si #2!" Katanya sambil masih mengelak. Kali ini Mikoto berbalik dan melihat wajah di #2.

"Kau bohong! Udah jelas kamu si Drak Matter aku gak mungkin lupa ama wajah ngeselin dia tempo hari!"

"Bukan ya bukan!" Katanya menjauh dari Mikoto dengan belanjaannya dan majalah itu. Diapun teringat kejadian hari itu.

###

 _Flash Back_

 _5 September_

 _Distrik 7_

 _Duar Duar Duar_

 _Disuatu gang di dekat rumah sakit di distrik 7 terlihat seorang berambut coklat dengan sayap-sayap putihnya sedang bertarung dengan kawanan cyblog,_

 _"Cih, sialan kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan sampah-sampah ini, anggota SCHOOL lain pada pergi entah kemana," katanya sambil kesal._

 _Duar Drak Duar_

 _Terlihat tiga cyblog sedang menembak dengan senapan bertubi-tubi ke anah pemuda berambut coklat itu, namun dengan sayap-sayap putihnya sebagai prisai dia tidak terluka sedikitpun._

 _"Cih, aku sudah cukup dengan kalian," kata pemuda itu lalu sayap-sayap putihnya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tajam ada ratusan lalu serihan-serpihan itu mengarah pada 3 cyblog itu membuatnya hancur. Namun agak jauh dari sana ada seseorang berbaju hitam aneh yang sepertinya membawa remote control lari ketakutan._

 _"Cih, Bosnya lari," pemuda itu menghela nafas, dia mengejarnya, namun seorang berbaju hitam aneh itu berlari kearah rumah sakit sambil membawa beberapa cyblog, 2 cyblog diantaranya mencoba menghalagi si pemuda berambut coklat._

 _"Cih, sialan mereka benar-benar meremehkanku, #2 Academy City," kata si #2, kali ini sebelum cyblog-cyblog itu menyerang, #2 langsung mengubah sayapnya menjadi serpihan pisau tajam dan menyerang mereka. Sambil tertawa misterius dia perlahan berjalan ke arah rumah sakit, dia si #2 Academy City Drak Matter._

 _DUARRRR_

 _Dari jauh dia bisa mendengar musuhnya meledakan salah satu kamar dirumah sakit itu. Dengan sayap-sayap putihnya dia terbang dengan cepat kesana, memasuki sebuah lubang yang dibuat ledakan tadi. Lalu dia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat, menatapnya dengan kesal._

 _"Ka... kamu! Kamu pasti salah satu rombongan yang menculik temanku!" Kata gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya dan mengarahkan ke Drak Matter. Listrik muncul disekeliling tubuhnya dan_

 _SYUTTTT_

 _Ledakan energi berkecepatan tinggi bagai sianr leser, Railgun jurus andalannya melesat. Dengan cepat Drak Matter mencoba menghindar, namun serangan itu berhasil mengenai bagian sayapnya sehingga dia teejatuh._

 _"Tch, merepotkan," katanya masih santai, sayap-sayapnya kembali seperti semula. Mikoto kaget melihat serangannya dihindari. Diapun mengerakkan besi-besi dari tempat tidur dengan magnetnya untuk sekali lagi menyerangnya._

 _DUAKK_

 _Namun serangannya gagal, Drak Matter dengan sayap-sayap putihnya membuat sebuah prisai di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menahan lempengan-lempengan besi itu._

 _"Tch, aku mengerti... kekuatan sebesar itu... #3 Academy City Railgun," katanya lalu sayap-sayapnya menyebar membentuk puluan pisau runcing dan mengarahkannya ke Mikoto. Namun dengan sigap mengunakan tempat tidur sebagai perisai walau beberapa sempat mengenai tagan dan kaki Mikoto, membuatnya berdarah dan agak susah bergerak, lalu dia membalik serangan dengar melempar tempat tidur itu._

 _"Kembalikam temanku!" Kata Mikoto sambil menatapnya._

 _"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," dia terbang dengan cepet menghindarinya dan langsung menunju arah Mikoto. Sekarang dia ada dibelakang Mikoto, tangannya hendak memukul dengan salah satu sayapnya namun listrik mengelilingi Mikoto, dan serangan itu masih cukup untuk melemparkan Mikoto beberapa meter ke arah tembok._

 _DUAK_

 _"Aww," kata Mikoto merintih, punggungnya membentur tembok, dengan kekuatannya dia meminimalis kerusakan sehingga dia tidak terluka. Dengan sigap mengeluarkan koin lagi dan menembakan Railgun._

 _SYUTTT DUARRR_

 _Namun lagi-lagi Drak Matter bisa menghindar, walau sayap kirinya hancur lagi, karena kecepatan Railgun yang terlalu cepet masih susah untuk menghindari sepenuhnya. Tambakan Mikoto membuat lubang baru didinding, sepertinya menembus beberapa dinding mengingat daya rusaknya yang tinggi._

 _"Itu jurus yang berbahaya," kata Drak Matter, sayapnya sudah kembali pulih dengan cepat terbang kearah Mikoto. Mikoto yang masih terbentur dan ada ditanah kesulitan bergerak. Tangannya ada dileher Mikoto sekarang._

 _"Ukh... le... lepaskan.." kata Mikoto dia kesulitan bernafas karena cekikan dilehernya._

 _"Tch, sebenarnya aku tak ada urusan denganmu," kata Drak Matter sambil meremehkan. "Ow iya perkenalkan, aku Academy City #2 Drak Matter," lanjutnya._

 _"Ukh... Drak Matter #2? Siapa yang peduli... K.. kau sialan!" Kata Mikoto masih merintih kesakitan._

 _SYUTTTT WUSSS_

 _Namun tiba-tiba ada angin kencang mengarak kearah mereka, namun hanya membuat #2 terlempar menjauh dari Mikoto. Seorang cowok tertentu berambut putih muncul dari balik lubang yang dibuat Mikoto._

 _"Tch, sudah aku bilang untuk hati-hati, Mikoto" kata cowok itu lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Mikoto, dan membantunya berdiri._

 _"Ukhh... A.. aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Acceleretor!" Kata Mikoto mencoba melepaskan tangan #1 dari tubuhnya, namun dia malah terjatuh lagi._

 _"Tch, dan siapa dia? Itu terlihat seperti masalah," Kata #1 sambil menatap cowok berambut coklat di sisi lain mereka._

 _"Drak Matter #2," kata Mikoto, diapun meyerah dan bertumpu pada tubuh #1. "_

 _Prok Prok Prok_

 _Tiba-tiba #2 bertepuk tangan._

 _"Huh? Jadi ada pahlawan yang datang dan ingin meyelamaykan kekasihnya?" Katanya sambil tertawa. "Ini jadi seperti menonton drama romantis," lanjutnya lagi._

 _"Tch, aku bukan pahlawan! Dan aku tak peduli siapa kamu," kata Accelerator lalu mengerakkan tangannya dan mengendalikan angin disekitarnya, membuat semacam pusaran dan mengarahkannya ke #2. Namun #2 berhasil menghalaunya dengan sayapnya._

 _SYUUTTT_

 _Mikoto dengan sigap mengeluarkan koin dan menembaknya dengan Railgun, merusak prisai yang terbuat dari sayap-sayapnya, sesuatu yang disebut Drak Matter. Namun serangan Mikoto meleset 1 senti, hampir mengenai #2._

 _"Ukh, ini akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus melawan #1 dan #3 bersamaan," kata #2. "Dan sepertinya disini ada kasalah pahaman, aku tak ada urusanya dengan kalian! Targetku sepertinya seseorang yang meculik teman #3" Lanjutnya._

 _"Ya ya ya, aku tak peduli apakah ada kesalah pahaman atau apa, yang jelas kau telah membuat seseorang terluka disini," kata Accelerator sambil menatap Mikoto, terlihat beberapa luka ditubuhnya sampai berdarah._

 _"Salah paham?" Kata Mikoto kaget sekarang dia berdiri dan bersanga pada tembok, kalau diingat lagi Mikoto lah yang asal serang duluan._

 _"Ow aku mengerti, melukai seseorang yang kau sayang huh? Aku tak tau Accelerator si #1 punya seseorang seperti itu," kata Drak Matter dengan nada meremehkan._

 _"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Accalerator langsung meyerang kearahnya dengan cepat mengunakan material bangunan yang berserakan disana. Namun lagi-lagi dihadang dengan sayapnya._

 _"Sayap-sayap itu berbahaya!" Kata Mikoto memperingatkan._

 _Dengan cepat Accelerator langsung ada dihadapan Drak Matter berniat memukulnya tapi sayang terhalang oleh sayap-sayap putih itu, dan sayap-sayap itu mengenai tubuh Accelerator dan membuatnya terlempar. Itu membuat #1 kaget bahkan #3 juga kaget._

 _"Terkejut huh? Ini adalah material yang disebut Drak Matter sebuah material yang tidak ada didunia ini, jadi Refleksimu tidak akan berpengaruh," kata #2._

 _Accelerator terlempar beberapa mater, dia kembali bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya, sepertinya lukanya belum sembuh benar sehingga masih sakit._

 _"Ukh... Ini mungkin lebih merepotkan dari yang kukira," kata #1._

 _DUARR_

 _Mikoto melakukan serangan kejut dengan mengarahkan listrik bertenaga tinggi kearah Drak Matter, serangan itu berhasil mengenainya._

 _"Ukh, sial... harus melawan kalian..." kata Drak Matter terjatuh, "tapi maaf saja..." katanya terputus lalu melemparkan sebuah peledak dan keluar banyak asap darisana membuat Mikoto dan Accelerator tidak bisa melihat #2. "Aku masih punya banyak urusan lain," lanjutnya lagi, lalu terbang menghilang._

 _"Tch, dia kabur," kata Accelerator kesal. "Kamu tak apa, Mikoto?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Mikoto._

 _"A... apa? I... ini hanya luka kecil! Tapi ingat aku tak akan merasa berhutang padamu atau apa!" Kata Mikoto dia masih belum nyaman di panggil dengan nama itu oleh #1._

 _"Ya ya ya, aku tahu, Ukh..." kata Accelerator terputus, dari kepalanya kembali keluar darah, dia kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan_

 _"Hei? Kau tak apa?" Mikoto kaget melihat kondisinya, langsung mendekat menagkap Accelerator sebelum dia terjatuh pingsan dan panik. "Accelerator... hei... bangunlah! Ini hanya bercandakan?" Kata Mikoto, dia bisa melihat darah keluar dari kepalanya dan mengenai tangannya, entah kenapa membuatnya jadi kuwatir... dan takut... jika..._

 _End Flash Back_

###

"Hei! Kubilang tunggu #2!" Kata Mikoto sambil mengejar cowok itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan #2!"

Mikoto kesal, listrik mulai muncul di poninya dan,

CTARRR

Namun dengan sigap, cowok itu mengeluarkan sayap putihnya untuk melindugi diri.

"Cih, sebenernya apa maumu sih, Railgun? Bertarung lagi?" Kata cowok itu sambil berbalik dan menatap Mikoto.

"Ya, kau tau se... sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari... ya kupikir aku gegabah dan langsung menyerangmu, dan ummm," kata Mikoto terputus.

"Yah angap saja itu angin lalu, dan emmm pura-puranya kita gak kenal, dan urusan kita sudah selesai," kata cowok itu sambil kembali memakai kacamatanya, hendak pergi.

"Tunggu! Majalah itu..."

"Baiklah baiklah, ini untukmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan majalah itu ke Mikoto.

"Ternyata kau baik juga, Drak Matter,"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu disini, yah kau taulah aku sedang menyamar,"

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Kakine Teitoku,"

"Kakine-kun ya," kata Mikoto sedikit tertawa. "Tapi aku benar-bener tak menyangka kalau si #2 punya hobi begituan," lanjutnya masih tertawa.

"Di... diamlah! Railgun, ah tidak Mikoto!"

"A.. apa darimana kau tau nama belakangku?"

"Ow jadi itu nama belakang, aku kebetulan mendengar saat si #1 memanggil namamu, aku hanya tak menyangka kalau si #1 itu pacaran dengan mu, #3!" Katanya sambil ketawa.

"Hei.. ini bu... bukan seperti itu!" Mukan Mikoto sedikit memerah.

"Aw, reaksimu manis sekali," kata Kakine sedikit geli dengan ekpresi Mikoto. "Apa lagi saat dia memanggil namamu dengan nada kuwatir itu, Mi-ko-to," lanjutnya lagi, lebih tepat godanya, membuat Mikoto menjadi malu sendiri dan kilatan listrik muncul lagi dari poninya.

"A... aku tak ada hubungan dengannya!" Katanya kesal sambil mengarahkan listrik bertegangan tinggi ke Kakine, seperti biasa dia menahannya dengan sayapnya.

"Tch, aku cukup prihatin dengan orang-orang yang akrab dengan mu, pasti mereka kerepotan menghadapi refleks anehmu itu ketika kau sedang malu begitu,"

"Si... siapa yang malu!"

"Ha ha, ah aku baru ingat kalau si #1 punya refleksi yang bisa membelokan semua seranganmu, patas saja dia bisa akrab ah tidak, bisa jadi Ke-ka-sih-mu, maksudku!"

"A... aku tak punya hubungan seperti itu dengannya! Lagian aku membencinya!"

"Ah, masa' kayaknya melihat ekpresimu tadi dan dia yang memaggil dengan nama belakagmu, tidak seperti kalian saling membenci," godanya lagi.

"I... itu dia aja yang nyebelin seenaknya manggil dengan nama belakangku,"

"Ow begitu, jadi aku juga boleh memanggilmu, Mi-ko-to?"

"A... apa?! Ter.. tersarah! Ka-ki-ne-kun!"

"Jadi kalian memang tak punya hubungan?"

Iya lah, mana mungkin punya! Kami cuma kebetulan terlibat suatu insiden,"

"Shift level 6 projek?"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Jadi itu benar? Yah gimanapun aku juga bagian dari kegelapan academy city, kebetulan saja aku mendengar rumor itu, lucu saja percobaan untuk membuat #1 menjadi level 6 lebih dari yang terkuat,"

"Ya, aku membenci percobaan itu,"

"Yah, hanya karena aku #2 dan dia #1 bukan berarti aku lebih lemah darinya, aku membencinya" kata Kakine.

"Aku juga membencinya!" Kata Mikoto mengingat percobaan itu membuat ingatan buruk nya kembali. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi," kata Mikoto dengan nada lesu.

"Ya aku juga, aku lagi malas membahas hal-hal aneh tentang sisi gelap kota," sambil menghela nafas, "karena ahirnya aku bisa mendaptak liburanku, kurasa aku harus segera ke kasir untuk bayar sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?" lanjtnya lagi.

"Kau benar! Aku hanya ingin hadiah gantungan dari majalah ini," kata Mokoto sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci rainbow gekota.

"Jadi kau menyukai gantungan itu? Para perempuan memang lucunya, menyukai benda seperti itu, dan bisa menunjukannya dengan bebas,"

"Kau tidak bilang aku kekanak-kanakan?"

"Heh?! Kenapa harus begitu? Menurutku wajar seseorang menyukai hal seperti itu tak ada yang salah kan,"

"Kau orang pertama yang bilang aku tidak kekanak-kanakan karena menyukai hal seperti itu," kata Mikoto sedikit terharu.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku menginginkan mini figur yang ada dimajalah itu,"

"Anime Love Life idol ya? Tarnyata kau juga suka anime dan manga,"

"Kau tau anime itu?"

"Emm, yah aku kadang menontonnya, aku suka semangat mereka,"

###

Taman tertentu, Distrik 7

Terlihat seorang gadis tertentu berambut coklat dan pemuda tertentu berambut coklat sedang berbincang-bincang disalah satu salah satu kursi didekat pohon. Mereka terlihat asik mengobrol.

"Ah ya ya, anime itu memang lucu," kata Mikoto.

"Iya, aku jarang membicarakan hobiku dengan seseorang, kupikir ternyata ini asik juga,"

"Ya, kau benar, kukira #2 itu sosok yang digin dan nyebelin kayak si #1 tapi ternyata, Kakine-kun orang yang menyenagkan ya," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih kalau gitu, Mikoto," kata Kanine sambil tersenyum juga, "Kamu juga menyenagkan, mungkin kita harus bertukar email atau nomor telepon,"

"Boleh itu terdenger ide yang bagus," kata Mikoto mengeluarkan ponselnya, Kakine juga.

Tring

Handphone mereka berdering, mencoba kirim email satu sama lain.

"Ow iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat berterima kasih pada kejadian hari itu," kata Mikoto kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Terimakasih? Untuk?" Kata Kakine binggung.

"Ya kau tau, hari itu kudengar kamu yang menagkap seseorang yang menculik temanku,"

"Ow itu, itu hanya kebetulan saja karena dia targetku, setelah bertarung melawan kalian aku lagsung keatap dan mengejar targetku,"

"Target?"

"Yah aku tak perlu menyembunyikannya karena sepertinya kamu hacker yang hebat kau pasti akan tau kalau membuka database, aku ketua dari salah satu sisi gelap kota SCHOOL,"

"SCHOOL? Ah aku memang pernah mendengar beberapa organisasi sisi gelap kota, aku pernah melawan salah satunya, ITEM,"

"ITEM? Yah bisa aku mirip seperti mereka, mendapatkan perintah untuk membereskan benerapa hal merepotkan di kota ini." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Hari itu anggota SCHOOL yang lain hilang entah kemana sepertinya pada liburan sendiri-sendiri jadi aku terpaksa menjalankan misi sendiri," lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Ow jadi kamu punya beberapa rekan ya?"

"Tentu, kau taulah aku menyamar supaya gak ketauan, kalau sampai salah satu dari merekan mememukanku dan hobiku ini aku bisa diketawain habis-habisan sama mereka," katanya kesal.

"Bagitu ya," Mikoto sedikit tertawa. "Kau benar aku juga punya teman yang selalu ingin tau urusan orang, dan salah satunya sering mengodaku, terutama kalau masalah cowok,"

"Itu karena ekpersimu itu lucu, itu sangat terlihat saat membicarakan orang yang kau suka mungkin,"

"A... aku tak punya seseorang seperti itu,"

"Benarkah? Jagan-jangan si #1 itu,"

"Ma... mana mungkin!" Kata Mikoto mukanya sedikit merah lalu dia memukul-mukul Kakine dengan majalah ditangannya.

"Iya iya, maaf," katanya sambil mencoba menghentika Mikoto. "Soal hari itu, bukanya kami ingin menyelamatkan temanmu? Soalnya aku gak melihatmu diatap saat aku selesai bertarung,"

"Ah aku cuma kata salah satu temenku sih soalnya, hari itu aku mendadak panik karena Accelerator tiba-tiba pingsan, dan yah aku jadi seperti melupakan semuanya," kata Mikoto kembali mengingat hari itu.

###

 _Flash Back_

 _5 Agustus_

 _Heaven Canceller's Hospital, Distrik 7_

 _Disuatu ruangan disana yang sebagian besar rusak dan berantakan, terlihat seorang gadis tertentu berambut coklat sedang cemas, dipangkuannya ada seorang pemuda tertentu berambut putih._

 _"Hei, Accelerator?!" Panggilnya pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban, itu membuat gadis itu semakin panik, dia bisa melihat darah keluar dari perban dikepala pemuda itu. Lalu diapun segera berlari meminta pertolongan. Sampai ahirnya beberapa suster datang dan membawa Accelerator ke Unit Gawat Darurat._

 _"Bagaimana dengan luka anda nona?" Tanya salah satu perawat disana._

 _"Ukh... ini tidak apa-apa,"_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu,"_

 _"Silahkan tunggu diluar, saya akan segera menaganinnya" kata dokter berwajah seperti katak datang lalu masuk keruangan._

 _"B.. baik," kata Mikoto sedikit gemetar, lalu dia duduk diruang tunggu, dia masih sedikit merasakan sakit di tanggan dan kakinya._

 _'A.. aku tau kalau dia sedang terluka... ta.. tapi aki tak tau kalau separah itu..." katanya dalam hati. Dia terlihat sangat kawatir hingga dia lupa beberapa hal penting yang harus dia lakukan._

 _"Bagaimana ini..." gumanya binggung sambil mencoba berdiri._

 _"Akh... bukan berati aku khuwatir atau apa..." tiba-tiba dia menjambak rambutnya lagi. "Akh... untuk saat ini abaikan itu dulu..." katanya lagi._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan telepon._

 _"Halo?" Katanya berbicara ditelepon._

 _'O.. Onee-sama dimana?' Kata orang diujung telepon. Owh itu membuat Mikoto kaget dan teringat sesuatu._

 _"Ow... maaf Kuroko... bagaimana keadaan disana?" Katanya mulai panik lagi, dia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tapi..._

 _'Dia sudah selamat, Onee-sama! Sekarang kita ada diruang 405,'_

 _"Benarkah? Syukurlah... maaf tadi aku tidak sempat kesana menolong kalian,"_

 _'Tidak apa-apa, Onee-sama, tadi ada seseorang dengan sayap putih aneh yang bertarung dengan penculik dan membawanya pergi,'_

 _"Untunglah ya,"_

 _'Nanti aku beritau rinciannya, Onee-sama akan kesini?'_

 _Mikoto terlihat binggung menjawab, tapi dia sedikit lega temannya selamat dan aman._

 _"Maaf sekali lagi, umm aku sedang ada urusan penting disini,"_

 _'Ak, tidak apa-apa, Onee-sama. Onee-sama bisa kesini kapanpun,'_

 _"Titip salam untuk Banri-chan dan lainnya,"_

 _'Baiklah, Onee-sama.'_

 _Telepon pun ditutup._

 _Mikoto kembali mencoba duduk tenag diruang tunggu hingga dokter keluar dari UGD._

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" Tanyanya dengan nada kuwatir._

 _"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya luka diotaknya belum sembuh benar dan sepertinya dia memaksakan diri bergerak dan mengunakan kekuatanya karena dia baru operasi beberapa hari lalu dan belum pulih,"_

 _"Syukurlah, boleh saya masuk?"_

 _"Silahkan, dia hanya butuh istirahat." Kata dokter itu lalu berjalan pergi._

 _Mikotopun masuk keruangan itu. Dilihatnya Accelerator yang berbaring disana. Diapun mendekatinya._

 _"I... ini aneh... kenapa aku harus kuwatir segala," gumanya sedikit tertawa._

 _"Dia adalah yang terkuat Adacemy City #1," katanya lagi. Kini dia duduk disamping tempat tidur Accelerator. Dia mulai memegang tangan #1._

 _"Kalau dilihat lagi.. dia tetaplah manusia biasa ketika sedang seperti ini," gumanya, dia bisa merasakan tangan hangat Accelerator dipipinya, lalu tangan kananya membelai rambut dan wajah Accelerwtor yang masih tertidur._

 _"Kalau seperti ini, dia seperti malaikat, wajahnya yang damai dan rambut putihnya..." gumanya lagi sambil menatap wajah tidurnya. Dia merasa begitu lelah, badannya masih sakit, membuatnya merasa ngantuk. "Tapi... ini berbeda saat dia terbangun," gumanya lagi. Kemudian perlahan dia menutup matanya dan tertidur disana._

 _End Flash Back_

###

Mengingatnya membuat muka Mikoto sedikit memerah, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal itu pada #1, dan terbawa suasana saat itu.

"Nah kan mukamu jadi merah ini lucu," kata Kakine sambil tertawa.

"A... apanya yang lucu! Ih Kakine-kun ngeselin!" Kata Mikoto cemberut.

"Iya iya aku gak akan ngodain, Mikoto lagi," kata Kanike masih tertawa. "Jadi dia tipemu," lanjutnya.

"Kakine-kun!"

BRESSSS

Tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Wa... kenapa tiba-tiba hujan padahal cuaca cerah?!" Katanya kaget, diapun berdiri dari tempatnya namun tidak terlihat dia akan mencari tempat berteduh.

"Ayo cari tempat berteduh!" Kata Mikoto binggung melihat sekeliling. Karena hujan makin deras.

"Hei, bukannya hujan ini terlihat menyenagkan..." kata Kakine sambil menikmati hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Mikoto menutupi kepalanya dengan kantong belanjanya.

"Nanti bisa sakit!"

"Sakit? Ayolah ini gak akan terjadi kok, cuma sesekali,"

WUSSS

Hujan makin deras dan angin pun berhembus kencang. Membuat Mikoto mengigil.

"Ta... tapi dingin..." kata Mikoto, bajunya sudah basah kuyub.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sini memdekatlah" Kakine mengeluarkan sayap-sayap putihnya dan membuatnya untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan. Itu membuat Mikoto terkejut.

"Ha ha ternyata ini bisa digunakan untuk yang begituan," kata Mikoto tertawa, walau masih mengigil.

"Ah, apartemenku dekat dari sini, sebaiknya kita kesana, dari pada kau sakit,"

"Eh?"

###

Aparteman tertentu, Distrik 7

"Yah maaf saja kalu apartemannya berantakan," kata Kakine sambil mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk. "Sebenarnya aku jarang kesini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mikoto sambil melihat sekeliling. Terlihat normal, ruangannya tidak begitu besar. Ada sebuah tempat tidur disana, sebuah sofa santai, dan tv denagn layar cukup besar dan VCD. Bisa dilihat lagi di bagian disamping tempat tidur ada almari. Catnya berwarna kream. "Ini terlihat normal." Lanjutnya,

"Kau pikir emang seperti apa kamarku, huh?"

"Tentu kupikir akan ada banyak figure, poster dan lainnya disini." Kata Mikoto binggung.

"Ah tentu saja hal-hal seperti itu sudah aku sembunyikan dengan rapi," kata Kakine bangga. "Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, kamar mandi ada disana!" Lanjutnya.

"Umm, baiklah." Kata Mikoto ragu. "Kurasa aku harus mencuci bajuku," lanjutnya.

"Tak masalah mesin cuci disana, nanti aku pinjami beberapa baju,"

###

Saat Mikoto mandi, Kakine berganti baju dan melihat-lihat kelemarinya, mencoba mencari baju yang mungkin cocok.

"Ah, tapi kebesaran semua ni," lanjutnya binggung. "Ummm" dia membuka-buka beberapa baju sampai ahirnya terbesit suatu ide dikepalannya.

"Ah iya, aku kan punya baju itu, pasti cocok untuk, Mikoto fufufu," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Setelah mengambil baju yang dia maksud, lalu memberikannya ke Mokoto.

"Bajunya aku taro disini ya," katanya meletakan baju di dekat kamar mandi.

"Baik, Kakine-kun, terimakasih."

Setelah itu diapun menuju kedapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Ah rasanya kemarin aku beli beberapa bahan untuk memasak," katanya lagi.

###

Mikoto merasa risih dengan baju yang dia pakai, sedikit aneh menurutnya. Karena biasanya dia hanya memakai seragam Tokiwadai.

"Aku gak nyangka, Kakine-kun punya baju seperti ini," katanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek, dan pita merah ditengahnya. Rok yang dia pakai berenda-renda berwarna merah, dengan pita hitam dibagian atas rok, panjang roknya sama seperti rok sragam Tokiwadainya.

Dari meja makan Mikoto bisa melihat Kakine yang sedang memasak sesuatu. Mendengar suara Mikoto, Kakine berbalim dan melihatnya.

"Wah! Udah aku duga kamu manis banget pakai baju itu! Mirip Kousaka Honoka dari Love Life Idol," katanya bersemagat. Sambil mulai menyiapkan piring dimeja makan.

"Hah, jadi ini tipemu, Kakine-kun," kata Mikoto sambil menghela nafas. "Aku heran kenapa kamu bisa punya baju seperti ini?" Kata Mikoto, dia sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Ya kau tau, itu koleksi, kupikir lucu kalau bisa memajang beberapa kostume konsen LL," kata Kakine santai, dia membawa satu manci ke meja makan. Setelah meletakannya dia lalu mendekati Mikoto. Megeluarkan Handphonenya,

"A... apa?" Mikoto sedikit cagung dengan sikap aneh Kakine. Kakine ada disamping Mikoto, jaraknya cukup dekat.

"Ayo foto!" Ajaknya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mikoto, membuat muka Mikoto sedikit merah.

Pritt

Suara kamera.

"Ini adalah hasil yang bagus," kata Kakine bangga sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Jiah, dasar! Cari kesempatan aja," kata Mikoto kesal. "Btw apa yang kau masak?"

"Ini cuma Kare kok," katanya sambil membuka panci yang ditaruh diatas meja tadi.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa memasak,"

"Yah karena kupikir tidak baik makan makanan instan terus."

"Baiklah aku coba, ini terlihat mencurigakan," kata Mikoto mengambil beberapa kari ke piringnya, lalu mencobanya, dia terkejut dengan rasanya, "I.. ini enak..." puji Mikoto, diapun memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku senag kau menyukainya," kata Kakine sambil tersenyum melihat Mikoto memakan masakannya.

###

Waktupun cepat berjalan, Mikoto menghabiskan beberapa jam di apartemen Kakine, mambicarakan banyak hal, main kartu barang, atau main beberapa video game, tentu video game normal. Yah sambil menunggu bajunya kering dan hujan reda. Setelah itu dia pamit pulang.

"Makasih untuk hari ini, Kakine-kun!" Katanya.

"Sama-sama, kupikir ini menyenagkan, hati-hati dijalan," kata Kakine melambaikan tanggan. "Mungkin aku akan mengirimimu beberapa Email," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,"

###

Mikoto berjalan pulang dengan santai.

"Aku gak menyangka, #2 Drak Matter punya pribadi dan hobi yang seperti itu, dan pinter masak," gumanya.

"Ini seperti melihat sisi lain dari dirinya," katanya lagi.

"Ya ya ya, mungkin benar kita gak bisa menilai orang hanya melihat sisi luarnya saja," lanjutnya lagi. Lalu dia memegang kalung dilehernya.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengingatnya, cinta pertamaku... orang seperti apa ya dia," gumanya sambil dan melihat kearah langit. "Mungkin dia orang yang menyenagkan dan baik, tidak seperti seseorang," gumanya sambil mengingat cowok berambut putih tertentu, saat dia sedang tidur, membuat muka Mikoto sedikit memerah,

"Akh... apaan sih kenapa inget dia lagi..." katanya jadi kesal sendiri. "Walau saat dia tidur terlihat seperti malaikat, tapi kalau bagun..."

"Akh..." Mikoto jadi kesal sendiri dan menjambak rambutnya lagi.

Ditengah adegan monolognya sendiri dia kaget melihat sesuatu yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya, seorang gadis kecil tertentu yang wajahnya mirip dengannya, sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu. Dia membawa sebuah kacamata google ditangannya.

"Tangkap Misaka kalau bisa! kata Misaka, sambil Misaka berlari dengan senang karena berhasil mengambil kacamata milik Misaka 10032." Kata gadis kecil itu. Di belakangnya jarak beberapa mater terlihat gadis dengan muka sama dengannya juga tapi membawa sebuah senapan sedang mengejarnya.

"Hei... i... itu..." kata Mikoto kaget, "K... klon kecil?" Tanyanya binggung.

###

TBC

Nantikan lanjutannya! Takdir sekali lagi mempertemukan sesuatu yang lain dan membawa mereka kearah yang tidak diketahui. Saigan baru muncul!

###

:v ane gak tau kenapa malah jadi kayak gini :v saat ngetik ane kebawa suasana dan tiba-tiba jadi kayak gitu :v terimakasih lok ada yang baca, update berikutnya Sabtu depan atau Minggu, Review, Follow, Favo atau Share, Makasih ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstand

A Certain Scientific Love Story

Toaru Majutsu no Index Kazuma Kamachi

Genre: Romance / Comedy

Rate: T (Mybie)

Pair: #1 #3 #2 :P Maybie xD

PERINGATAN: OOC, TYPO, ANEH, DLL

Makasih buat yang sudah baca :) Ow iya maaf buat chapter kemarin, salah nulis bulan, harusnya september e malah agustus maaf sekali lagi,

Dan Maaf banget kerena UPDATE Telat beberapa minggu, yah aku belakangan agak sibuk soalnya, maaf bangat ya ^^

Ni sengaja chapter ini agak panjang, ^^

###

Opening Song: Sister's Noise

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 5: Misunderstand

###

25 September

Apartemen tertentu, Distrik 7

Perlahan angin berhembus mengenai gorden dikamar itu, membuat gorden itu terbuka. Sepintas dibalik gorden terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tertentu sedang bermain game di PS4nya. Dia terlihat asik.

Dor Dor Dor Duar

Begitulan bunyi yang dihasilkan. Dari sebuah pintu terlihat seseorang masuk, seorang pemuda berambut coklat tertentu. Dia membawa satu kaleng Cola dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau disini, Mikoto?" Tanyanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Umm, sampai bosanku hilang," kata gadis itu. "Tentu boleh kan, Kakine-kun?" Lanjutnya.

"Ayolah kamu sudah disini dari pagi dan ini sudah jam 1 siang!" Kata Kakine dia mulai duduk disamping Mikoto dan meletakan beberapa cemilan disana.

"Ayolah, Kakine-kun inikan hari sabtu, kau tau teman-temanku pada sibuk semua sabtu gini dan aku sendirian, bosan!" Kata Mikoto sambil cemberut. Ah iya, sejak pertama mereka bertemu mereka sudah cukup akrab, setelahnya mereka sering berkirim email untuk menayakan kabar atau membicarakan banyak hal. Dan tidak tau kenapa Mikoto merasa nyaman membicarakan banyak hal dengan Kakine belum lagi mereka sama-sama suka bermain game dan baca manga. Setiap Mikoto bosan entah kenapa dia malah sering ke apartemen Kakine, yah maklum lah di apartemen Kakine banyak game lengkap mulai dari game fantasy, action, shooting, bahkan dating SIM, dan banyak manga asik. Di asrama sendiri Mikoto tidak punya barang-barang seperti itu, palingan bermain heandpone atau pergi ke arcade.

"Terus aku ya yang jadi pelarian?" Kata Kakine sambil mengela nafas lagi.

"Toh, Kakine-kun lagi ngangur!" Kata Mikoto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku sibuk tauk!"

"Ah, palingan sibuk bermain dating game,"

"Suka-suka dong,"

"Btw apa yang kamu bawa?"

"Ow ini? Cuma kripik kentang, kamu mau?" Kata Kakine sambil membuka kaleng cola dan meminumnya.

"Boleh-boleh," Mikoto mengambil kripik dari bungkusan.

"Ow iya, Mikoto.. krip.." kata Kakine terputus karena dapat sambaran listrik gratis dari Mikoto, dan untunglah bisa ditahan sayap drak matternya.

"Ahk... kamu sialan! Ni kripik pedas banget!" Kata Mikoto kepedasan. "Minum... mana minum..." lanjutnya lalu langsung mengambil kaleng yang sedang Kakine minum.

"Oi! Itu minumku! Baru juga minum 1 teguk!" Kata Kakine sedikit kesal. Mikoto tak memperdulikan ucapan Kakine dan langsung meminumnya.

'Eh? Bukannya ini semacam ciuman tidak langsung?' Kata Kakine dalam hati sambil melihat Mikoto dengan santai meminum minuman itu lalu...

"Fyuhh lega... ni ni ni masih ada!" Kata Mikoto memberikan minuman itu ke Kakine. Ditanggannya dia agak ragu untuk meminumnya lagi. Mikoto entah kenapa tidak terlalu peduli.

"Eh? Gak papa ni?" Tanya Kakine ragu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya balik Mikoto binggung. Melihat reaksi Mikoto, "Kalau gak mau aku habisin ni!" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Ow jangan dong, ini kan minuman favoridku, tinggal 1 lagi," lanjutnya lalu kembali meminum cola, masih ada perasaan gimana gitu saat meminumnya, Kakine merasa ada aroma lain disana, 'Leci? Apa ini lips yang dia pakai...' pikirnya sambil melihat kearah bibir Mikoto 'lembut... dan manis...', dan entah kenapa mukanya jadi sedikit memerah, dia langsung mengelengkan kepalanya. 'Ukh.. lupakan lupakan...' pikirnya lagi.

"A.. apa?" Tanya Mikoto binggung karena ditatap aneh.

Sampai tiba-tiba hp Kakine berbunyi.

SMS

Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Mikoto dia membuka pesan dihpnya. Setelah membukanya raut wajahnya berubah, kesal, iya kesal.

"Akh, aku harus pergi, Mikoto," katanya.

"Kenapa? Ayolah! Temenin aku!"

"Ada urusan penting biasalah,"

"Misi lagi ya?"

"Begitulah," kata Kakike sambil bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri.

"Yah padahal aku mau ngajakin, Kakine-kun maen ke arcade bareng," kata Mikoto kecewa.

###

Distrik 6

Disebuah jalan didistrik 6, terlihat gadis kecil berambut coklat tertentu sedang meloncat kegirangan.

"Yey! Masaka senang kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan! Kata Misaka sambil Misaka bersorak gembira," kata gadis kecil itu. Terlihat dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut putih tertentu menyikutinya dengan bosan.

"Tch, merepotkan," katanya.

"Jangan begitu! Kita akan bersenag-senang nanti, Accelerator, Misaka tahu kalau Accelerator belum pernah ke taman hiburan kata Misaka sambil Misaka menunjukkan keahliannya mencari informasi dan mengoda Accelerator,"

"Tch," Accelerator hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan gadis kecil itu, Last Order. Mereka terus berjalan, karena taman hiburan sudah cukup dekat. Sampai ahirnya mereka melewati sebuah Arcade. Di depan Arcade terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tertentu keliatan kesal sambil memandagi mesin didepannya. Salah satu permainan uji keberuntungan, setelah memasukan koin ke mesin itu, akan ada bola yang keluar dan berputar didalam mesin itu, ada aneka gambar disana, jika bola berhenti disalah satu gambar, akan muncul boneka sesuai gambar sebagai hadiah. Accelerator terlihat terkejut melihat gadis itu, sudah ada banyak boneka yang keluar yang dia letakan asal disampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat ingin menendang mesin itu sekuat tenaga.

"Tch, jadi selain menendang mesin penjual otomatis, kamu juga melakukannya pada mesin mainan? Beginikan kelakuan, Ojou-sama?" Kata #1 dengan nada meremehkan. Dia ada dibelakang gadis itu sekarang, membuatnya kaget dan meloncat menjauh.

"Ac... Accelerator?" Katanya kaget. Dia makin kaget ketika melihat klon kecil dirinya disamping #1. "Da... dan.. apa yang dilakukan Klon kecil bersamamu!" Katanya kaget sambil menunjuk Last Order.

"Misaka akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Accelerator, Onee-sama! Jawab Misaka sambil Misaka menunjukkan rasa senangnya."

"Ya ya ya, begitulah," kata #1.

"Pergi dengan Penjahat itu? Kenapa kau pergi dengannya?!" Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk #1.

"Accelerator bukan penjahat, Onee-sama! Dia telah menyelamatkan, Misaka! Kata Misaka, Misaka mencoba menjelaskan pada Onee-sama."

"Apa maksudmu menolong?" Tanya Mikoto binggung.

"Tch, kamu tak perlu tau tidak penting," kata Accelerator mencoba mengajak Last Order pergi.

"Accelerator sudah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menolong Misaka dan semua Sister, kata Misaka, Misaka menjelaskan."

Gadis kecil itupun menjelaskan semuanya ke Mikoto, membuatnya kaget. Termasuk keadaan Accelerator sekarang.

###

Mikoto tidak tau harus berkata apa. Bukan berati dia memaafkanya.. tapi seperti ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatinya.. melihat dia mau bertobat... sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua disana, Last Order pergi ke toilet dekat arcade. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka percakapan. Sepintas Mikoto mencoba melihat seseorang didepannya itu, tapi kemudian entah kenapa #1 malam memalingkan mukanya. Gimanapun juga, Mikoto merasa tidak mau membicarakan itu.

"Acce... Accelerator.." panggil Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"A.. apa?" Kata #1 kaget.

"Ti... Tidak ada, cuma manggil aja," kata Mikoto gugup sendiri.

"Tch, kau memang aneh, Mikoto,"

"A.. apa? Aku gak aneh! Emm dan aku selalu penasaran kenapa kamu memanggilku, Mikoto?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, ah Accelerator lagi-lagi memalingkan mukanya.

"Hmm.. ya kau tau lah, disini ada banyak, Misaka, Misaka ini dan Misaka itu lah, dan memanggil yang asli begitu terdengar emm aneh," katanya agak ragu. "Dan aku suka memanggilmu, Mikoto..." lanjutnya pelan sekali tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Apa yang terahir kamu bilang tadi?" Tanya Mikoto sambil berputar untuk melihat wajah Accelerator, yah dia rada' samar mendegarnya karena pelan sekali.

"A.. apa? Aku bilang tadi memanggilmu, Misaka terdengar aneh!" Katanya mengelak.

"Engak-engak, setelah itu! Aku yakin kamu bilang sesuatu tadi, emmm semacam su.." belum selesai Mikoto melanjutkan kalimatnya Accelerator menjitak kening Mikoto.

"Tch, kamu salah denger, brat! Mana mungkin aku bilang sesuatu seperti itu pada seorang yang kekanak-kanakan sepertimu," kata Accelerator.

"Siapa tadi yang kau panggil, kekanak-kanakan?"

"Tch, tentu saja kamu, di umurmu yang segini suka sesuatu barang berbau katak,"

"Gekota bukan katak! Dia adalah Maskod lucu!" Kata Mikoto sedikit cemberut.

"Itu sama saj..."

WUSS

Sebelum Accelerator menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ada angin lewat, menerpa mereka cukup kencang, membuat rok Mikoto tertiup angin itu. Sepintas Accelerator bisa melihat celana pendek seukuran rok yang Mikoto pakai.

"Heh? Celana pendek? Seleramu memang kekanak-kanakan!" Lanjutnya.

"Dasar Mesum!" Kata Mikoto sambil memegangi roknya.

"Dasar Kekanak-kanakan!"

"Bastad!"

"Bitch!"

"Akh... nyebelin sampai kapan juga kita emang gak bisa akur!"

"Tch, akur dengenmu terdengar merepotkan,"

"Akh udah lah capek ngomong ama kamu, mending lanjut cari Boneka Gekota!" Kata Mikoto, sambil mendekat ke mesin arcade dan memasukan sebuah koin. Accelerator hanya diam saja sambil melihat Mikoto bermain disana, sampai bunyi Twing terdengar dan keluar boneka berbentuk kuda dari mesin itu, dia bisa melihat raut kecewa dari gadis berambut coklat itu. Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya yang lagi-lagi mau menendang mesin itu.

"Akh sial mesinnya tidak bisa di hack pakai listrik!" Kata Mikoto kesal.

"Ya ampun cuma begitu aja pakai metode kekerasan!" Kata Accelerator meremehkan.

"Apa? Kamu pikir ini gampang! Coba aja kalau bisa!" Kata Mikoto kesel.

"Tch, bukanya kamu sudah dapat banyak boneka?"

"Aku gak mau yang lain, aku mau boneka Gekota lucu dari mesin itu!"

"Cuma boneka gituan,"

"Tapi serius ini susah, lebih susah dari hack database academy city!"

"Tch," Accelerator lalu mengambil koin ditanggan Mikoto dan memasukannya ke mesin. Setelah itu muncul bola didalam mesin dan bola itu berputar-putar di atas berbagai gambar boneka, dan beberapa gambar tanda silang.

Twing

Setelah bunyi terdengar bola berhenti di tanda silang. Mikoto tertawa.

"Dapat Zonk! Ha ha..."

"Tch, ini cuma permainan uji keberuntungan,"

"Sekali Zonk tetep Zonk berati mending aku dari kamu!"

"Tch, udahlah gak penting,"

"Udah gak usah ngeles segala!"

Accelerator menjauh dari mesin itu, lalu dia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Lupakan boneka itu, bagaimana dengan ini?" Kata Accelerator sambil menunjukan yang dibawanya, sebuah kalung berwarna-warni, pelangi terbuat dari manik-manik lucu berbentuk Gekota. Mikoto kaget.

"Ka...kalung itu!"

"Mau atau tidak?" Kata Accelerator sambil mengerak-gerakan gelang itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat mata Mikoto mengikuti arah gerak gelang.

"Mau mau!" Kata Mikoto bah anak anjing mau diberi tulang.

"Gimana ya, hmmm"

"Ayolah! Itukan kalung langka! Dari mana kamu dapat!"

"Entahlah, Last Order memberikan benda ini padaku dan aku tidak membutuhkannya,"

"Kalau gitu buat aku aja!"

"Hmmm... Tapi ada syaratnya..." kata Accelerator sedikit mengoda.

"Apa apa? apa aja boleh deh!"

"Kau harus menciumku..." kata Accelerator, entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar sendiri.

"A... apa?" Mikoto terlihat syok tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, 'Me... Menciumnya?' Katanya dalam hati, sambil mengingat kejadian saat mereka hampir melakukanya, dan mukanya tiba-tiba merah.

"A.. ayolah kau pikir aku serius? Aku cuma bercanda kalik,"

Tiba-tiba kilatan Listrik langsung menghantam Accelerator tapi seperti biasa dia mengaktifkan Elektroda, dan membelokannya dengan Refleksinya.

"Tch, kebiasaanmu begitu buruk Mokoto," kata Accelerator sambil mendekat kearah Mikoto,

"Ac... Accalerator?" Mikoto binggung, jantungnya sudah bedetak tidak karuan melihat Accelerator dari dekat, tanpa berkata apapun Accelerator terlihat memakaikan kalung ditangannya ke leher Mikoto. Dia sedikit menyingkirkan rambut Mikoto, kepalanya sekarang ada didekat telinga Mikoto untuk memasang kaitan kalung itu, membuatnya bisa merasakan aroma sampo Mikoto, membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ini manis, cocok untukmu," gumanya ditelinga Mikoto, membuat muka Mikoto memerah. Tanpa mereka sadarin mereka menikmati moment itu. Sampai ahirnya ada seorang gadis kecil datang.

"Misaka kembali... Ak.. maaf bila Misaka mengangu acara mesra Onee-sama dan Accelerator, kata Misaka, sabil Misaka terkejut dan tulus meminta maaf,"

"I.. ini tidak seperti itu!" Kata Mikoto sambil mendorong Accelerator.

###

Hari itu mereka bertiga pergi ketaman hiburan karena Last Order memaksa Mikoto untuk ikut. Mereka sempat menikmati beberapa wahana membuat Accelerator dan Mikoto lebih dekat. Saat ini mereka sedang mengantri untuk naik bianglala, sesuatu seperti kincir angin raksasa. Disana terlihat ramai, banyak anak kecil dan orang tua mereka yang sama-sama antri untuk menaikinya.

"Kamu benar ingin naik ini?" Tanya Mikoto pada Last Order.

"Misaka ingin naik itu bersama, Onee-sama dan Accelerator! kata Misaka, Misaka bersemangat,"

"Tch, sebaiknya kalian saja yang naik," kata Accelerator telihat malas.

"Tidak bisa, Accel-chan harus ikut! Kata Misaka sambil Misaka merengek," kata Last Order sambil menarik-naik baju Accelerator.

"Baiklah, baiklah,"

Dari kerumunan Accelerator bisa mendengar ada seorang lelaki paru baya dan istrinya yang membicarakan mereka.

"Lihatlah, sayang! Mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia," kata sang lelaki sambil menyengol Istrinya.

"Kamu benar sayang, tapi bukannya yang wanita sedikit terlalu muda?" Kata sang Istri.

"Menikah muda ya? Tapi lihatlah anak mereka sangat ceria dan begitu mirip dengan ibunya,"

"Iya, mengingatkanku pada kita dulu," kata si Istri.

Accelerator merasa geli mendengar percakapan mereka, ingin sekali dia melemparkan sesuatu kearah mereka dan bilang Mikoto dan dia bukanlah sepasang suami istri, ancang menikah pacaranpun tidak.

'Menikah dengan Mikoto?' Katanya dalam hati, memikirkannya membuat mukanya sedikit memerah. Dia berusaha melupakan pikiran itu, mereka terlalu muda untuk menikah itu pikirnya.

'Hei, apa yang aku pikirkan!' Kata dalam hati. Lalu dia melihat kearah Mikoto dan Last Order, mereka sedang bergandeng tangan.

"Kalau dilihat, kalian seperti ibu dan anak, sangat mirip," katanya kemudian.

"Apa? Ibu dan anak? Kalau dipikir lagi, dia berasal dari DNAku kurasa aku tidak hanya seperti kakak untuk mereka, ibu ya?" Kata Mikoto.

"Mama ya? Misaka tidak punya Mama, apa boleh Misaka memanggil, Onee-sama, Mama juga? Kata Misaka, Misaka menunjukan ketertarikannya memiliki mama,"

"Tapi.. hei aku terlalu muda untuk itu!"

"Itu tak masalah, kenapa kamu tidak mengiyakannya saja untuk membuatnya senang?" Usul Accelerator.

"Emmm... baiklah, kamu boleh memangilku, Mama," kata Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Last Order.

"Yey! Misaka sekarang punya, Mama!" Kata Misaka, Misaka menunjukan rasa senagnya,"

"Iya, tidak masalah!" Kata Mikoto ikut senang, entah kenapa dia sedikit mengerti. Last Order masihlah anak-anak mungkin umurnya terlihat 10 tahun tapi kenyataannya umurnya mungkin kurang dari satu tahun. Dia tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi wajar bila dia menginginkannya.

"Setelah memiliki, Mama, Misaka mau Papa! Bagaimana kalau Accelerator menjadi, Papa Misaka? Kata Misaka, sambil Misaka mengharapkan jawaban iya,"

"Hei... tapi itu... kenapa kamu ingin dia yang menjadi, Papamu?" Kata Mikoto mukanya sedikit merah.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, asal kamu senang," kata Accelerator.

"Yey! Sekarang Misaka memiliki Papa dan Mama! Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia! kata Misaka, Misaka merasa senang," lalu Last Order memegang tangan Mikoto dan Accelerator, menyatukan tangan mereka,

"Misaka ingin Papa Accel dan Mama Mikoto suatu saat Menikah! Kata Misaka sambil Misaka berharap dengan tulus."

"I.. itu..."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebentar, keduanya langsung memalingkan mukanya, wajah mereka sedikit memerah mendengar permintaan Last Order.

###

Distrik 6, Disuatu gang tertentu

Telihat beberapa grombolan orang berbaju hitam, dan ada beberapa robot disekitar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita jalankan rencananya sekarang!" Kata salah satu orang.

"Bukannya ini sedikit terlalu awal untuk memulai proyek itu?" Kata orang berbaju hitam yang lain.

"Kita disuruh melakukan Test dulu sebelum Proyek benar-benar dilakukan,"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang perintah atasan, kami akan melakukan uji coba untuk melihat kemampuan, Misaka Mikoto apakah dia layak untuk ekperimen Shift level 6 yang baru," kata salah satu orang.

###

Distrik 6, taman bermain

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menaiki bianglala, Accelerator dan Mikoto duduk saling berhadapan, sedang Last Order ada dipangkuan Mikoto. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau saling membuka percakapan, sejak kajadian tadi, bahkan mereka terlalu malu untuk saling berpandangan.

"Mama dan Papa belum menjawab soal permintaan, Misaka! Kata Misaka sambil Misaka cemberut,"

"Emm, ku... kurasa itu tidak mungkin.." kata Mikoto kemudian,

"Kenapa? Tidak mungkin? Kata Misaka, Misaka penasaran,"

"Menikah itu untuk seseorang yang saling mencintai dan... aku.. tidak mencintai.. ah bakhan aku tidak menyukai, Accelerator! Ku... kurasa aku memiliki orang lain yang aku suka!" Jawab Mikoto ragu.

"Tch,"

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit dihati Accelerator, mendengar ada seseorang yang dia sukai, mungkin di pahlawan itu, pikir Accelerator.

KRAKK

Tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka tungangi berhenti, dan terlihat ada keributan dibawah sana.

###

Saat keribuan itu terjadi membuat Mikoto dan Accelerator terpisah dengan Last Order dikerumunan. Awalnya mereka mencarinya bersama, namun sudah setengah jam tidak kunjung ketemu. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Last Order, tapi mereka sempat pertukar email dan nomor untuk saling mengabari.

Saat ini Mikoto sedang berjalan sendirian disuatu wahana air, ada semacam danau buatan disana.

"Kemana dia pergi? Ah mana sepertinya mendung," kata Mikoto sambil melihat langit. Bisa dilihat langit perlahan menjadi gelap tertutup awan hitam, belum lagi angin bertiup cukup kencang. Dia sudah berputar-putar cukup lama sekitar setengah jam mungkin. Tanpa diketahui Mikoto, terlihat kawanan berbaju hitam dan beberapa robot sedang mengikuti Mikoto.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Tiba-tiba ada tembakan mengarah ke Mikoto tapi untunglah dia berhasih membuat pelindung dari listrik. Mikoto kaget melihat beberapa robot mendatanginya dan menyerangnya.

Ada 4 robot di depan Mikoto sekarang dan dua orang berbaju hitam dikirinya. Robot-robot itu mengeluarkan tembakan beruntun kearah Mikoto, dengan megnetisnya dia mempercepat gerakan untuk menghindarinya tapi ada lemparan Bom kearahnya.

DUARRRR

Terjadi sebuah ledakan didepan Mikoto ledakan itu menghancurkan salah satu wahana disana. Memanfaatkan reruntuan wahanan yang terbuat dari besi, Mikoto membuat pelindung disekitar tubuhnya.

TRAKK

Ada sebuah robot mendekat kearah Mikoto, robot itu mengeluarkan semacam Gergaji raksasa untuk menghancurkan tameng Mikoto.

CTARRR

Dengan listrik dari tangannya dia arahkan ke Robot itu, tapi robot itu tidak apa-apa.

"Ukh... sepertinya serangan biasa tidak mempan," katanya sambil terus menghindar. Untunglah arena ini penuh wahana yang terbuat dari besi hinga bisa dia gunakan, dan disana juga ada banyak pasir, sepertinya itu arena wahana Pantai Buatan dan untunglah tidak ada orang disana karena kekacauan tadi banyak pegunjung meningalkan taman hiburan.

CTARRR DUARRR

Dia lalu menembakan Railgun andalannya sehingga salah satu robot hancur.

DUARRR DUARRRR DUARRRRR

Lagi-lagi ada lemparan bom kearahnya, tapi kali ini Bom yang dilemparkan tidak hanya satu, ada banyak bom beruntun membuat kerusakan makin pahan.

DUAKK

Dan ada sebuah tower disana yang terkena ledakan hingga jatuh, hampir menimpa Mikoto, namun dis berhasil menghancurkannya.

###

Di sisi lain masih disalah satu wahana lain terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih tertentu masih berkeliling mencari sesuatu.

"Tch, kemana perginya anak nakal itu," gumanya kesal, dia hanya berjalan pelan dengan togkatnya,

Tring Tring Tring

Handphonenya berbunyi, langsunglah dia lihat dilayar ponselnya. Terlihat itu telepon dari apartemem mereka tinggal. Dia langsung mengangkatnya, terlihat dia sedang megobrol dengan ujung lain telepon dan kaget.

"Apa? Dia sudah diapartemen?" Katanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti sukurlah kalau dia sudah pulang, Tch, Anak nakal itu benar-benar merepotkan."

DUARRR

Kemudia dia mendengar suatu ledakan.

"Jangan sampai dia pergi lagi," katanya lalu menutup telepon. Dia cukup keget mendengar suara ledakan.

"Tch, apa lagi itu," katanya malas, lalu dia mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang..

Mikoto

Itulah nama kontak yang dia telepon.

Nut Nut Nut Nut

Lama tapi tidak diangkat juga, tiba-tiba dia punya perasaan tidak enak. Dia mencoba meneleponnya lagi

Ring Ring Ring

'Halo...

DAURRR'

Setelah balasan Halo itu dia bisa mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyannya binggung.

'Ukh... aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba aku diserang,' balas ujung telepon.

"Diserang? Baiklah aku kesana," katanya lalu menutup telepon.

Dia lalu mengaktifkan elektrodanya dan segera menuju tempat suara ledakan itu, dia pasti disana itulah pikirnya.

"Semoga dia tidak apa-apa," katanya cemas, dia tidak tau kenapa setiap ketemu Mikoto pasti ada saja kejadian seperti ini, terahir kalinya dia melihat Mikoto terluka dan hampir di cekik oleh seorang Esper berambut coklat tertentu. Ya, jadi wajar jika dia khawatir, Misaka Mikoto memang #3 Academy City tapi Academy City adalah sebuah labirin besar, ada sisi lain yang disebut Sisi Gelap Kota, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dari sisi gelap kota mungkin saja muncul.

###

Mikoto masih melawan dia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan 1 orang, dan keempat robot, tapi tiba-tiba muncul 4 robot lainnya, sepertinya ini tidak habis-habis. Dengan mengunakan gergaji besi yang ada dirobot yang sudah dihancurkanya dia berusaha menhancurkan robot yang baru datang. Dia juga mengunakan pasir besi disekitarnya untuk membuat pusaran pasir untuk mengincar seseorang berbaju hitam tersisa.

DUARRR

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan muncul, saat dia mendekati untuk menyerang robot yang ternyata dirobot itu terpasang bom, ya itu jebakan.

Duakkk

Dengan mengunakan magnetis kecepatan maksimal Mikoto sekali lagi berhasil menghindar tapi pungungnya membentur suatu wahana disana.

"Ukh... sakit... sepertinya ini tidak habis-habis," katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Lalu dia mengeluarkan koin dan menembakan Railrun ke 2 robot yang berdekatan disana. Tersisa 1 robot dan seseorang berbaju hitam. Namun kali ini muncul lagi 2 robot.

"Akhh... sialan!" Katanya kesal, mengunakan mangnetnya dia mengerakan puing-pung reruntuhan untuk menyerang robot-robot itu. Listrik muncul disekitar tubuhnya, dia mengunakan banyak puning untuk menyerang ke berbagai arah karena dia dikepung.

DUAKKK

DUARRRRRR DUARRRR DUARRRR

Kali ini terjadi ledakan yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya disekitarnya, rupanya orang berbaju hitam tadi sudah menyebar bom disekitar area itu. Tapi Mikoto masih bisa berlindung dengan prisai listriknya dan tameng reruntuhan wahana.

Sampai dia mendengar suara handphonenya lalu mengangkatnya sebentar, sambil terus menyerang.

###

BYURRR WUSSS

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, seroang berambut putih tertentu sudah hampir sampai ketempat keributan.

"Akh sial hujan," umpatnya kesal, sekarang dia bisa melihat seorang gadis bermbut coklat tertentu sedang dikroyok 3 robot, dia terlihat berantakan wahana disana juga rusak parah.

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

Dia bisa mendengar ledakan lagi, dia langsung melesat kearah salah satu robot dan menyentuhnya, mengendalikan vektor robot lalu menghancurkannya. Kemudian melesat kearah Mikoto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Katanya kuwatir. Terlihat beberapa luka ditubuhnya dan dia basah kuyub karena hujan.

"Ukh... lebih baik dari pada terahir kali..." katanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Dia sudah mulai kelelahan karena dari tadi robot muncul mungkin sudah lebih dari 12.

###

Accelerator berhasil menghancurkan robot yang tersisa, dan seseorang berbaju hitam disana berhasil kabur. Mikoto sendiri ada didekat danau buatan diwahana itu, dia berjalan dengan lemas.

Duarr

Dia mengintak rinjau, ledakan tidak terlalu besar tapi membuat Mikoto terlempar dan tercebut ke kolam itu. Kolamnya cukup dalam dan luas, Mikoto terlempar cukup jauh. Accelerator langsung berjalan kearah kolam dan memanggilnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Mikoto?" Tanyanya, dia melihat Mikoto ditengah kolam, dia pikir untunglah itu air jadi tidak membuat Mikoto terbentur atau sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa mendengar balasan dari Mikoto.

"Jangan bilang dia tidak bisa berenag?" Kata Accalerator jadi panik, di tengah kolam bisa Mikoto terlihat perlahan tengelam. Dia segera melompat ke kolam.

###

Mikoto yang terlempar keair perlahan tengelam, selain dia memang sudah kelelahan dia memang tidak bisa berenag. Perlahan dia mulai kehabisan nafas, air mulai masuk keparu-parunya. Badannya terasa lemas, yang bisa dia lihat hanya hujan yang terus turun diatas sana dan air.

"Ukh... aku tidak mau mati disini... aku benci air..." pikirnya. Perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, dia begitu takut, dia memang punya trauma tengelam saat dia masih kecil itu menghantuinya,

"Gelap... dingin..." pikirnya lagi, dia sudah tidak tau lagi, karena badannya sudah lemas,

"A.. aku... masih ingin bertemu dengannya lagi... Acc... Accelerator..." katanya dalam hati, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa disaat seperti ini teringat dengannya, sepintas dia bisa melihat tangan meraih tangannya, rambut putih... seperti malaikat... sampai semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Mikoto.

###

Accelerator meraih tangan itu, meraih Mikoto... tapi dia bisa merasakan tangannya yang begitu dingin... dia menjadi takut.. panik.. langsung dibawanya Mikoto kepermukaan, dan membaringkannya di dekat kolam. Segera dia merasakan denyut nadi Mikoto, dan tangannya yang dingin.

"Melemah," katanya, dia bisa merasakan denyut nadinya melemah, lalu dia memeriksa nafas Mikoto. Dia tidak bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"I.. ini buruk... dia terlalu banyak kemasukan air..." katanya panik, lalu dia mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama, menekan bagian jantung Mikoto agar kembali normal, dia lalu melihat kearah bibir Mikoto.

"A... apa harus..." katanya ragu, ya dia harus memberikan nafas buatan.

"Aku harus melakukannya... aku tidak mau kehingangan dia..." katanya lagi, sedikit terpintas ingatan masalalu... dia sudah terlalu sering melihat gadis dengan wajah yang sama menghenbuskan nafas terahirnya... membuatnya takut.. perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mikoto. Perlahan, dia bisa merasakan bibir Mikoto, begitu lembut... tapi begitu dingin...

Dia menciumnya... ah tidak ini bukan ciuman hanya nafas buatan. Perlahan dia menghembuskan nafasnya ke Mikoto. Setelah beberapa saat dia melepasnya, terlihat Mikoto setengah sadar dan terbatuk.

"Ukh..."

Dia sekarang bisa mendengar suara nafas Mikoto.

"Bangunlah..." katanya, tapi Mikoto masih tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Mikoto..."

Wuss angin berhenbus, hujan masih menetes menerpa tubuh mereka.

Dia memandang Mikoto, yang jelas saat ini kondisinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia menjadi terbawa suasana, dan mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, dia mulai mencium Mikoto... ya kali ini benar-benar menciumnya... dia menjadi sedikit tergoda dengan bibir lembut Mikoto.

'A... apa yang kulakukan...' pikirnya, wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah dan binggung sendiri, lalu memikirkan reaksi Mikoto...

Mata coklatnya perlahan terbuka, dan menatap langsung wata merahnya... Membuat Accelerator kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"D... dingin..." guma Mikoto dia masih setengah sadar,

"Peluk aku..." gumanya lagi.

###

Saat itu Mikoto merasa bermimpi... awalnya ketika dia sadar dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut, dan beraroma kafein... dia melihat mata merahnya... mata merah yang terlihat khawatir. Dia juga bisa melihat rambut putihnya yang basah dan menerpa wajahnya. Dia mungkin sedikit menikmatinya karena dia pikir itu adalah mimpi... ya mimpi... itulah yang dia pikir... dan saat itu dia juga merasa dingin...

Tapi sekarang ketika dia kembali membuka matanya dia merasa hangat, rasa dinginnya sudah menghilang.. dia bisa merasakan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, dan ruangan bercat kream... seperti bukan kamarnya, dia sedikit kaget... dia juga merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya, ketika dia melihat kesamping, dia bisa melihat seorang cowok berambut putih tertentu sedang tertidur pulas disana. Mikoto mulai bagun, memeriksa...

Dan... hei... kemana Seragamnya?

"Ini Mimpi," katanya pada diri sendiri...

Tring

Sebelum itu, dia bisa mendengar suara SMS di henphonenya... dan langsung membukanya... karena dia pikir ini mimpi...

Dan Hei... emailnya dari...

From: Kakine-kun

Subjek: Cuma tanya

Hei, Mikoto... cuma nanya aja kayaknya tadi sore aku kayak liat kamu jalan agak setengah sadar gitu masuk ke sebuah hotel ama cowok karena dia pakai jaket jadi aku gak tau, Kerena tadi aku lagi sibuk gak sempet nyapa, itu kamu kan?

Email itu bikin Mikoto tersadar... Ini bukan Mimpi! Dia kaget...

###

TBC

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Nantikan kelanjuannya Sabtu atau Minggu depan!

###

DOR! Harusnya kalian bisa menebak sendiri dari judul chapter ini xD Maaf lok aneh, maksa banget ya critanya? Yah mau gimana lagi tema fic ini sebenernya sejenis dribbel jadi satu chapter punya critanya sendiri xD

Review Please! To Share!

Makasih buat yang udah baca ^^


End file.
